Whirl Pool
by Katurz
Summary: Claire is moved suddenly to a new town in suburban New Jersey after her parents blaming her for the loss of money. After two days of spending time alone on the beach, a ship appears out of a Whirl Pool in the ocean. And who other than Captain Jack Sparrow to suddenly appear one day in the 21st century? Capt. Jack Sparrow/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello there. Once again I have decided to create a new fanfiction, as I have inspiration for writing. I have had inspiration for writing a ton, but since I can't really write anywhere else but on here without my parents constantly stalking over my writing, I haven't been able to write much.**

**Anyway, I've started a new one. A POTC one. :D**

**I think it'll be interesting to see how Jack deals with his new life...but nonetheless, I'm continuing all my other fics and I seriously hope to come out with the new chapter of The Wounded Walking before Christmas, because it's been forever.**

**Anyway- is everyone glad the world didn't end? I am.. ;D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

The trip to the Fountain of Youth was supposed to result in actually finding the Fountain of Youth. Not to say they didn't, they found it before anyone else actually. Their exploration had taken six months to finally find this cave, and Captain Jack Sparrow was actually in the lead- to his surprise.

Angelica watched him slowly climbing up into the void that was supposed to lead them to the Fountain, and as Angelica discovered, it did. It really did. The fight between Barbossa and her father had lasted about 10 minutes, and by the time she drank the water, which granted her all her father's years of life, she wanted nothing more than to hug Jack Sparrow and confess her gratitude for him bringing them here.

Yet, as she moved closer to hug him, she stopped, and stared at him. No, she wasn't going to hug him now, after everything that had happened between them, with him leaving her and all... She followed him and all her father's crew mates back to the ship, where they were to board, and leave.

But to Jack's -and Angelica's- very surprise, they saw the black sails and instantly realized that they were taking the _Black Pearl_. It drifted just off the side of the island, as if saying; take me, I'm free. Jack was happy as a rabbit as he hopped on board and turned the wheel, and Angelica was sure she heard him say, "Drink up me hearties Yo ho!"

* * *

The storm was terrible. What made it even worse was the fact that Jack couldn't figure out a way around it or through it. In front of his beautiful ship lied a mess of churning water, which seemed to spiral down like the whirl pool when Jack was fighting against Davy Jones.

"Turn the blasted ship around!" Angelica yelled, standing by Jack's side.

"'M TRYIN'" He mumbled loudly, in a harsh voice. The water didn't give in easily, and sucked the ship, crew and all, into the whirl pool. Jack grasped onto the wheel as he saw Angelica fall off her feet and into the pool.

"ANGELICA!" he called loudly, reaching his hand out, trying to grab her limp body. Her eyes were opened in shear terror as she disappeared behind the massive waves. Jack closed his eyes and hoped for the best just as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I did promise the first chapter of this today, so here it is.**

**Enjoy, I kind of rushed. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

I sit on the beach, hugging my knees against my chest and watching my hair flow freely in the wind. The night is cold, dark, and I wonder what Serena and her boyfriend Xavier had to do so badly to make me get kicked out of the house by my parents. A few dirty thoughts come to mind. I hate them both. Well, no, hating people takes too much energy, I usually just pretend they're dead.

Depressing, isn't it? Sitting on the beach when it's pitch black out and windy. But ever since I moved to this town yesterday, I came out here to get away from my family, enjoying the way the oceans crash, pondering over the idea of actually going out to the sea- like a pirate.

And I mean a legit pirate. First you have all the pirate movies, making them sound all heroic, and then you have the realistic pirates, who basicly sit on the sea and do shit. I want to be a realistic pirate as much as I want to be a heroic pirate.

The same way in how that sentence makes no sense, but in the way it does.

But as I watch the same seagull flying over the sea, looking for any signs of fish to eat, I feel the same desire to fly a plane. To be free amongst the winds. Maybe I can become a Sky Pirate. After all, my last name is Skyy. I slap myself playfully with my right hand as I realize how stupid the idea sounds. A Sky Pirate? Great idea, genius Claire.

In front of me, the water starts to churn. Not right in front of me, but a good mile out or so. I stare quietly as I hear storm clouds form above me. A small mist starts to rain down on me.

Crap, now I had to deal with this too? When I get home, my parents are going to be pissed when they see how wet my brand new clothes are...

I grab the hood of my Penn State sweatshirt and pull it up over my head, as the churning water turns into crashing water, and as the crashing water turns into a whirl pool.

Slowly, I stand up, but instead of running away to tell someone, like a normal person would probably do, I straighten the glasses on my face, run towards the edge of the water and stand on my tip-toes, so I can see what is possibly inside the whirling water.

A black object-which seems long and endless, comes shooting out of the pool, resulting in what looks like a ship. I get knee deep in the freezing water, and put my hand over my eyes, even though there's no sun to block my vision. Yeah, it's a ship.

I hear shouting from the vessel, and I make out two figures. My eyes squint even through my glasses. I've always been far-sighted, but even now it scares me more, because the figures are blurred. It seems as if someone has put a screen of Gaussian blur over just that area, because as I see it, everything else is not blurred.

The water turns colder, and I back up out of the sea water with wet sand drooping off my feet. The water washes over them, cleaning them off, but I know if I step into the perfectly dry sand, it'll stick even more. I grab my sweatshirt hood in my hands and hold it onto my head, as it tries to blow off.

The ship slowly advances towards me. But if it was a ship, why would it come out of a Whirl pool? Maybe my parents drugged me. Or Serena did...I would believe it if either one did.

I wipe a raindrop off my face as my feet slowly sink into the wet sand. I pull them out, making a slopping sound. The ship is clear in my vision now, and from what I see, a man is dropping an anchor into the water.

Father had told me that there was a port not too long from Ventnor, so why don't they dock there? A rowboat drops into the water, and two men climb into it, including a monkey. Well, I guess every ship needs it's mascot...

A tingling in my feet brings me down to see what has touched them. In the water looks like a little wave of electricity, swimming around my feet. I kick at it, and when I do, I see stars. Stars in my mind, stars in the water, stars everywhere. Another thing to note is the tingling that spreads from my feet to my head, while I find myself fall onto the ground. I hear a crack, and close my eyes.

* * *

"Do ye think she's okey?"

"Mr. Gibbs, are ye doubtin' me?"

"O' course not sir."

Something touches my head.

"But she's warm."

"Of course! Th' sun! Wut be this blasted land enyway?"

I feel a hand on my stomach. It pushes down into my chest. I breath in deeply. Whoever was touching me needed to stop. I tried moving my left arm, and felt sand.

"Did ye see that, sir?"

My eyes open, and I blink several times before looking up at a face. A man... "Mm," I groan, feeling a slight disturbance in my head. I really screwed myself up now.

"Aye, Cap'n she's awake!" says the man leaning over me. My glasses are planted nicely on my face, as is my hair, sweeping gently over my left eye, like always. A sudden chill runs through my body. How long have a I been here? The sun tells me it's the afternoon, or around that time at least.

Mother and Father...they'll ground me for life.

I take a moment to study the man. His blue eyes are wide open, searching my body. He has huge sideburns, which if he didn't cut it off at his chin, would probably turn into a beard. The man's hair was mostly white, only some gray. He looks like Ebenezer Scrooge from the Disney movie, hands down.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, dusting off my right hand and using my left to propel myself into a sitting position.

"Aye, I'm Joshamee Gibbs, young lass," he says. Who names their kid Joshamee? " 'nd who, 'r ye?"

A sudden thought comes to mind that these could be the people on the ship last night. Who am I kidding, they are, no doubt.

"M-my name is Claire Skyy," I say, stuttering. I suddenly keel forward and cough loudly.

"Oi, Gibbs, look at this!" A raspy voice says. I recover from my coughing fit, and look behind me. Instead of looking at the man, I yell out.

"Hey! That's my phone!" I position myself in an upright position, and stagger over to the second man, who plays around with my Cosmos LG in his hand. My arm extends and grabs it. He doesn't let go even as I try to pull it. I sigh, and tug on it.

A jingle noise comes from his head, and I look up to see beads entwined in black locks that go down to his upper back. He smiles a half smile, which I suddenly find alluring. I shake my head, and look down to his clothes. I should not get distracted so easily. He wears tan boots, that go up to his knees, where he obviously cut his pants off instead of trying to stick them into the boots. On his stomach he wears tons of belts, one holding a gun. Or is it a gun? A pistol? I've never really seen one like it so I shouldn't be one to detect one.

A rectangular box hands from a pant loop on his left hip. The man's shirt is puffy, like the one Father used sometimes to look Piratey. Are they pirates? My eyes drip back up to his face, where I see a red bandana. He's not even wearing a pirate hat, so how can he be called one?

Slowly I back away, feeling intimidated, and he smiles curiously.

"Do not be alarmed, me dear," he says in his raspy voice again. I admit, I am taken aback by his use of the word 'dear', but it's nothing to fret about. I brush it off.

"You have a gun," I point out.

"That I do," he says, taking it out and pointing it at me.

I cross my arms and jut out my left hip. "That's a really old gun, if you want to see a real one, I can show you," I say in an All-knowing tone.

"Ah yes, but dear, wut is this place, furst of all?"

Okay, note to self, whenever you see a ship come out of a whirl pool, run away as fast as you can.

"Ventnor, New Jersey," I mumble.

"New Jersey?" he pronounces slowly, "Why, I never herd of such a place! What country? Europe? Singapore?" At the mention of Singapore, I giggle.

"USA."

"You, Es, Ay? Is that sue new language?"

I giggle more. The man had no idea where the hell he even was. What made it worse is he didn't even know the country. "United States of America."

Joshamee's eyes widen and he looks at the other man. "A-A-America? Lass, may I ask ye whut age et is?"

"Uh. Summer of 2012..."

They look at each other and exchange glances while I sigh and fix the glasses on my face. I turn around for a second to face the sea, seeing the large ship again, and when I look at the second man, his mouth is gaped open, and he drops my phone. I retrieve it at once, brushing the sand off it, hoping none got in the cracks. I press the OK button, which lights up the screen. 4 messages.

"B-B-But...th'...th'...Angelica...Fount'n of Tru'f...1768...BLOODY HELL!" The man with the bandana exclaims. He reminds me of Ron from Harry Potter with all his 'bloody hell' talk. He raises his hands at me, pointing his fingers. "Y-ye know who I is, right?" he asks quietly.

"Nopee," I pop the p for emphasize. I have never seen this man before, cross my heart.

"'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" he yells.

I take his name into consideration, thumping my dominate finger against my lips, like I'm in deep thought. I lift it suddenly, and smile, as if saying I got it, I remember. He smiles and gestures for me to go on. I open my mouth, lower my finger, diminish my smile and simply say, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Joshamee giggles, and I start scrolling through my texts.

_Serena 6:05 a.m._

_Come home b4 Mom and Dad get home u ass. Ur in trouble._

I ponder over what to respond when I text,

_B-E-F-O-R-E, not b4, Serena. We speak English, not fucking bingo._

I chew on my fingernails, thinking how I'm going to get a slap for that. It suddenly dawns on me that this so called Jack Sparrow man, and Joshamee Gibbs dude are still staring at me, struck up in their words. Jack turns around and looks at the buildings behind the boardwalk lining the beach.

"So whut 'r these things?" he asks, studying them.

"They're called houses, you live in them."

"Nothin' like 'he ones from 'he 1700s," he says, observing them. It's official. I hate this man with a burning passion.

"The ones from the 1700s? You're comparing them to those brick houses? Seriously?" I ask.

"Matter o' fact, missy, those wer' 'he places I use' ta live in," Jack says. I stare at him. He's basically telling me that he's 400 years old, when he looks like he's only 20. My arms drop to my sides, but my left arm securely holds my phone.

"Enyway, we shuld fig're out a way ta Angelica, shall we?" Jack says, looking blankly at Joshamee.

"Not to butt in, but who are you, exactly?" I ask. They remind me of someone, but I can't exactly remember who.

The men look at my with crooked heads.

"Let's take a walk, love," Jack says, gripping my right wrist and pulling it towards the boardwalk. My feet trudge in the sand, but the old man ahead seems to have no problem. Joshy Gibbs nods approvingly, and tags along at a safe distance. This is going to be one hell of a walk.

* * *

"Bloody 'ell!" Jack yells, running up onto the street. "New terrain...and ov'r there!" he says loudly.

"JACK THAT'S A CAR. IT WILL KILL YOU!" I say, cupping my hands around my mouth. As I expected, he pointed out everything in sight instead of walking like a normal pedestrian. Earlier, I had taken the precaution of hiding his pistol under my sweatshirt, and his sword in my pants, as awkward as that sounds. Joshy looks around with great admiration.

"Look at this beauty..." he mumbles while standing next to me. My house is around the corner, and since Jack and Joshy had no place to stay, I decided to take the honor of allowing them to sleep in my room on the floor. Of course, I'll have to sneak them in, what with my parents and sister paranoid of me. You could say they were my ugly stepsisters, except Serena is not ugly one bit. In fact, she's so pretty, you might be tempted to say she is the Cinderella of the story. Well-if that Cinderella is evil.

"Jack, this way," I mutter under my breath, as he crosses the road, doing a 360 across the crosswalk. Just a little bit further and I can lock them in my room, and relax... he smiles at me as I walk with my head down. My blonde hair waves in and out of my eyesight as my head bobs up and down. Joshy walks in front of me, slowly though, so he notices if I turn down a street.

"Cheer up, love, yuh've met Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack yells brightly, into the deserted neighborhood. I step into a new plate of sidewalk, counting how many steps I can walk in that little square. It's a game I've always played when I am bored of walking.

I look up at Jack, who throws an arm over my shoulder. My eyes glare at him, and he removes it. I feel a slight twist in my stomach, as if I might have enjoyed it. No, that's not possible.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask, meeting his eyes. No matter how hard I try, I can't break free of his chocolate orbs.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, most wunted pirate of 'he 1730's!" he exclaims. There it is...pirate. I step with my right foot, but when I feel something in front of my foot and try to step over it, I end up tripping.

"Umnnf" I say, as I lift myself up with my hands. A terrible pain comes from my ankle.

"Dear Lord," Joshy says, walking backwards, and kneels down next to me. I look up at Jack who just stands there as normal as ever like he didn't even notice. "Yur ankle, dear."

I look down to see a black-purple mark, like a bruise, on my ankle. Instantly, I sigh. "It's probably just twisted...but I won't be able to walk."

"'ll carry ye then," Jack says, finally noticing I'm hurt.

"Uhh."

"Just put ye arms around me. 'have done it many times," he says, lifting my right arm and laying it around his neck. The sword in my pants jiggles around and I put my left hand over it to stop it. Jack puts his arms underneath me and starts to carry me Cinderella style. Great, now to go home where Father will beat this new man up for taking care of me. Not like I don't want Jack beat up anyway.

"Wher' to?" he asks, grunting as he lifts me up.

"Straight until I say so.." I mumble and Joshy walks ahead like usual. "How did you get here anyway?" I ask quietly.

"Af'er 'he Fountain o' Youth, we got caug't in a bad storm, 'nd we go wooosh, down into 'hat whirl pool thing. Ended up 'ere."

His breath on my face smells like beer. I didn't know they had beer in the 1700s...

"So you were basically transported? Turn right here Joshy!" I call to the man ahead of us, and he cross the crosswalk, and Jack follows.

"Joshy?" Jack asks.

"Short for Joshamee."

"Do I get a nickname?"

"How about asshead?"

"So you're calling me a donkey head?"

I shut up, remembering that ass didn't always mean arse. I close my eyes, and lean my head back against the air as I feel Jack's arms on my waist. Chills run through my spine even though the sun shines brightly on my face. I open my eyes again.

"Turn left," I say to Joshy. Just a few more houses...

I wonder where I'm going to keep them, the basement is getting redone after the hurricane that just passed a month or two ago, and I'm not really sure where the attic is. Truth is, I used to live in Pennsylvania with my some fifty friends, but lately my parents have been loosing money, and they blamed it on me. To make things worse, they decided to move my family to New Jersey, where I'll be attending a Catholic school in a matter of weeks. Honestly, I just want to go home, to my old home, and sleep.

"Here's the house," I breathe out slowly. The blue stairs decent down some 10 steps. The same baby-blue walls that I've seen for two days stare at me with an evil smile.

"'ll carry ye up," Jack says.

"No." I start to push out of his arms but he holds me in place. God, he's strong.

"Ye hurt, shut up," he mumbles, ascending up the stairs. He stops at the screen door, and peers inside.

My heart races, as I look up from his arms. Joshy stands at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the house.

"I uh, just, go in, up the stairs and quickly make a sharp left."

Jack follows my instructions, walking inside, climbing the tan-carpeted stairs, opening the little gate at the top, and making a left turn into my room, where he places me on the bed.

I sigh in disappoint as he puts me down. Maybe I actually did like being in his arms. He crosses his arms as Joshy walks in and closes the door quietly. I straighten my hoodie and look at the window. The bed suits me well. My eyes drift to my left, where Jack stands looking at the TV on my wall.

"Wus dis?" he asks, slurring his words.

"Television." I grab the remote that I threw on the bed last night in frustration, and press the on button, as the screen pops to life. Instantly, Jack is amused and smiles, touching the screen.

"But it's not even, like, real," he says, studying the cartoon I call Adventure time. Joshy turns around on his heel, studying all the cracks of my room. Finally, he sits in the light blue chair at the end of the bed. Jack backs up, smirking, and sits down on the edge of the bed, staring at the 2d animation.

"This age is amazin'," he whispers. I pat him on the back.

"That it is," I say. He twists his head around at me and stares. His dark chocolate eyes lock onto my gray orbs and tons of things pass through us without words. Weird, why would a pirate like him suddenly be interested in a no-life girl like me? Besides, he's old and it'd be pedophile-like if he likes me.

"Jack, whut about Angelica?" Joshy says from the chair, noticing our sudden liking. I take the opportune moment and look away, studying the painting of a sea shell on the paneled wall. I even decide to not ask questions on who this 'Angelica' chick is.

"Angelica," Jack says, as if the name is unknown.

"Black hair, Black-beards daughter..." My head snaps to Joshy.

"Black-Beard?" I ask, leaning forward from my sitting position. "You mean like, Black-Beard Black-Beard?" I ask curiously. He nods and I smile.

"I've always wanted to meet that man!" I yell, throwing myself into a laying position on my stomach, with my elbows holding me up and my head in my palms. "Is he as great as he sounds?"

"So ye heard of Black-Beard but ye haven' heard of me?" Jack says. Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in his voice?

My head snaps to him and I exclaim, "Yes of course! Black-Beard, the one and only! And what about Davy Jones? What about the new so-called Captain of the Flying Dutchman? Will Turner the blacksmith is his name? We learned about him in history! He's so...so...so..so," I trail off saying so about a million times before I breathe out, "hot."

Jack frowns in distaste, " And married. But ye still haven' heard of me? Bloody 'ell, well Will isn' such a nice man at times, ye know," he spits.

Joshy rebels, saying, "Will's a great lass, Jack! Just becus he stole 'he love of ye life-"

"ELIZABETH ISN' 'HE BLOODY LOVE OF ME LIFE!" he yells.

"Claire?!" Someone yells from downstairs, "Is that you? If it is, I'm going to fucking break your face!" Serena...

Crap. I'm in trouble now.

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you enjoyed. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short, sorry 'bout that, I just didn't want too add the next part into it, or else I wouldn't be able to stop, and the chapter would have some 5000 words probably. **

**Well enjoy this short little chapter~**

* * *

"Uhhh! I'm getting dressed!" I say loudly, looking at Jack and Joshy. Jack shrugs.

I grab a new sweatshirt, unzip my own, and place it over my Soft Kitty t-shirt. I crack open my door, staring into the face of Serena the beast. I open it enough to slip out, but not enough so she can see my guests.

"Who was that talking?" she asks questionably. Her hair is tied into a tight pony-tail and she wears her One Direction shirt. How stereo-typical could one girl get? Realizing the sword still in my pants, and the pistol in my sweatshirt that now lays on the bed with Jack I start to close the door.

Serena catapults her hand out and stops it from closing.

"I-...TV," I say convincingly.

She glares at me, shooting a look that says, _it's going to take a lot more then that to convince me._

"Fine. I'm having company," I mutter.

"I heard a boy," she grins, and opens my door, striding in. Instantly, Joshy stands up in alarm. Jack slowly glances between me and Serena in a _what the hell do I do?_ demeanor

"Mmhmm," Serena says, walking over to Jack, and picking up a piece of his hair. He stiffens a bit, then relaxes. "Who is this boy? A hippy? When did Dad allow such men into the house?" When she gets no answer, she sits on his lap. I look around twirling a lock of my blonde hair in my fingers.

Every time a male used to come over to my house, Serena took it as he was my boyfriend and tried to make me jealous. It usually worked if I did indeed feel for him, but I just met Jack, so I guess it doesn't bother me too much.

Jack doesn't move at all and instead looks at me. I look at him, as Serena puts his arms around the pirate. She tilts her head to the side, and flips her ponytail back, leaning into Jack and kissing his lips. He doesn't kiss back, just sits there, his eyes crossing, trying to look at the girl on his lap.

My sister stands up and walks away hitting me with her shoulder, and I bounce back, realizing only then the pain in my ankle. I stumble to the bed and sit down. I grab my old sweatshirt and pull out the pistol, tossing it to Jack, then I pull open the side of my pants and grab the sword, which I also toss to him, sheath and all.

"Out," I say, pointing at the door.

"I don' even know ye name," Jack says.

"Let's keep it that way," I murmur, avoiding his gaze. Joshy walks over to me and pats me on the back. As Jack walks by, I turn my head, avoiding his body language. I don't want to get hurt, I get jealous easily. I also don't want to worry about Father or Serena all together. I shut the door behind him, and sigh. Slowly, I ease myself onto the bed, turning onto my side. I fall asleep facing the wall.

* * *

It's night when I awake. A tapping in my ribs makes me groan out loud. Without opening my eyes, I mumble some words that could be considered curses. The jabbing is persistent, and so I sit up, slapping the hand, which feels rough. My eyes open slowly. The room is dark, so I close them again.

"Interrupt my sleep, and I'll interrupt your breathing," I mutter, laying back down once the poking stops. No one really bothers me during the night, so I mistake it for a dream.

"Interrupt my breathing, and I'll interrupt your heart rate."

I open my eyes. Whoever is in my room has an attitude. I groan, rolling over to face the person. I notice my window is open, and there kneels a man next to me, breathing into my face.

"Brush your teeth," I say loudly.

"Shhh," the man replies, "Quiet." his voice is deep, but not fifty-year old man deep. My eyes open once again and adjust to the lighting. The man kneeling on the floor has black hair which is tied into a ponytail. He wears a shirt which is half open, revealing a scar across his chest.

"Who are you?" I croak out. A smile crosses the man's face.

"Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman," he says. My eyes open wide. Damn, this man is hotter in reality than in the books.

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you like it ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I've been extremely lazy the past few days, and I've been wondering where to go with the story. Claire was originally going to swim to Jack's ship and stuff, but I figured that could wait until later.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

"Soo," I say after a few moments of silence. Will sits next to me on the bed, looking intently at the TV. He told me that he realizes where he is and that he's been here for a few days. So I guess everyone got here at different time periods, but for the most part, all in the same year.

Apparently, he followed Jack into the whirl pool after seeing Black Beard's ship following _The Pearl_. Since history reads that Black Beard died, that would mean that someone else was on board the ship chasing Jack. This whole mess is swallowing me whole, whether I want it to or not.

"Yes?" Captain Turner says, turning his head towards me. His eye brows are pressed against his eyes and he frowns slightly.

"So, Elizabeth..." I say, bringing up the subject that I'm sure he doesn't intend to talk about. Well, the books say Elizabeth is his wife, but with her being dead, I'm starting to think Will is technically single. "...Dead," I finish.

Will's frown deepens, as he stares at me. "Why bring up the subject of a lost one?" he asks quietly.

"Well, I don't know. They say talking about it helps." I cross my legs under the sheet that covers them. Will follows me, crossing his legs and scratching his neck.

"She was beautiful. You know, like you."

I flush, and I'm sure he can't even see me in the dark. Did Will Turner, the famous pirate, just compliment me?

"You honestly look just like her," he says.

"Oh, I'm sure she's much more pretty," I intervene, disagreeing completely. He tilts his head to the side.

"Really?" he mumbles, trying to look at me from a different angle. "Except for your hair and spectacles, there is not a difference."

I glow a bright crimson, and try to change the topic. "So what's your relationship with Jack?" I ask, loud enough for him to hear.

He hesitates but after thinking he says, "Not the best. We have not talked for awhile and I do not know how he feels about me being here. What about you? You have met him?"

"Yeah," I say, trying to think of words to describe out relationship. It's quite simple actually. My relationship with Jack is like an iPhone 5. I don't have an iPhone 5. But Will wouldn't understand what an iPhone even is. Maybe I shouldn't answer the question all together. At least I answered his last question. I dig in my brain to try and find a question that would make sense to ask him. "In the history books it says you aren't allowed to come on land until every ten years, doesn't that mean you have to go tomorrow?" I challenge.

"Ah, I have thought of that. But you see-" he trails off, unsure of my name.

"Claire," I say quietly.

"But you see, Claire, it has been more than a hundred years or so. Probably about 400, anyway, every ten years must stand for a day, correct? So the way I see it, four hundred years, one day every ten years is about forty days."

"So you have forty days until you go back to sea for another ten years?"

"Yes and that means forty days to figure out how to get back to the seventeen-hundreds."

I yawn. This man is way smarter than I took him for.

"Welppp, I'm going back to bed," I assert. Will stares down at me in a funny way. "Right, you have no place to go." I scoot over on the bed, and gesture to the pillow next to my own. "You're welcome to stay."

Of course, Will being from the eighteenth century, he probably doesn't find it weird to be sleeping next to someone, where as in the twenty-first century, sleeping next to someone -even non-sexually- is considered the grossest of the gross to virgins unless you're married to the person.

He scoots up next to me and crawls under the covers. I instantly feel his body warmth. I take my glasses off and put it on the table next to the bed, sliding further under the covers.

"Goodnight Claire," Will says, and before I know it, I'm swallowed into the dream world.

* * *

"Claire! Wake up you ass!" Serena says, shaking my body. I keep my eyes closed. Wait, Will. I snap my eyes open and look behind me. There is just a bunch of covers.

"You really do move in your sleep," my sister says, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out, observing the messed up sheets where Will was sleeping.

"What do you want?" I ask, grabbing my glasses and positioning them on my face.

"Dad says we're going to the beach," Serena discloses, sighing, "We're leaving in ten minutes so get up and put on a bathing suit." She walks out of the room just as I stand up. I walk over to my wardrobe and grab a two piece, with a picture of the TARDIS from Doctor Who on the bottom part.

Sliding it on, I smile at myself in satisfaction as I grab my comb. At least Will is gone, as is Jack. But I did enjoy their company. Maybe that's only because I'm lonely. I brush furiously at my hair, then I grab a tote bag lying in my closet, and put a few books, a bottle of sunscreen, and sunglasses in it. Then I jog downstairs to my awaiting family.

* * *

"Scared of the water Claire?"

I glare at Serena, then go back to studying the ships, which no one seems to notice. My family sits just above the area where the waves end, surrounded by strangers. I've now noticed Jack's ship still anchored, and Will's Flying Dutchman close by, just a bit farther out.

A wet hand closes around my wrist. I look up at Serena in a calm manor. She pulls me out of my flowered lawn chair towards the waves. I sigh, realizing the only reason she wanted to be in the water with me is to show off to the life guard that is on duty. Okay, I admit, he's a bit buff, but nothing of my type.

The water hits my feet, but I don't back away even though it's slightly cold. I feel chills run down my back as Serena pulls me in deeper. All the while, I eye Jack's ship, which lays idle, rocking through the waves.

I fall over in the water, after being knocked down by a wave. I quickly recover, jumping out of the water, and pushing my hair behind my ears. Serena just laughs, grabbing my wrist and pulling me deeper.

By now we're neck deep, drifting over the rollers, or waves that haven't fully formed yet. My sister splashes salt water into my face, causing me to cough.

"Serenaa, stop it," I complain.

"Why?" She splashes more water into my face just as an on-coming roller approaches. I spit water out of my mouth and rub my eyes with my wet hands.

"If you want to impress the life guard, you're going to have to do more than harass your little sister. Swim, body surf, whatever. Just stop bothering me."

"Nahh."

I turn around and look at the kids playing in the waves with their parents. A familiar bandana catches my attention. I quickly turn my head.

"Hey Serena," I mumble quietly. "I don't think we're deep enough."

"Whaddya mean? I can barely hit the bottom with my feet without going under." Her head slowly disappears under a roller as she tries to show me the dilema. I take a glance back to shore, seeing the pirate, now getting in the water. He's shirtless. The same rings are around his calloused hands, which I remember being on my waist yesterday as he carried me home. So strong...

"See?"

I look at Serena and nod.

"Yeah I guess we are deep enough," I say, furrowing my brow. I tread water with my legs, while wiping a piece of seaweed off my shoulder. My sister glances back at shore, most likely towards the life guard.

"Do you think he'll notice if we go too far out? Maybe he can come and-" she switches to a more seductive tone, "-save me?"

"Serena, you're disgusting." We glide over a roller.

"Says the whore with two strange men in her room yesterday."

"They're not strange men, they're just...new here. I was showing them around," I pout my lips. Serena smirks and splashes a wave of water at my face. A roller coming from the ocean grows tall as I wipe the water out of my eyes.

"Claire, dive," Serena says and in a flash, she's gone under the water. I look up at the wave towering over me, and see a blur as I feel myself tumbling under the wave. A hand -or a fish, I can't really tell- grabs at my ankle, but I kick it away, and swim towards the bottom of the sea, trying to get away from the current above me. I come up about a yard from where I was with Serena, just as another wave crashes me down to the bottom of the ocean. Something claws at my back from the ocean floor and I scream into the water as I realize that a crab is pinching me.

I position my body so my feet are on the floor, and grab the crab and yank it off my back. My feet push off the sand and shoot me up into the air. By now, I'm gasping for the oxygen to enter my lungs, but another wave pushes me under yet again. It doesn't seem like much to worry over, but when you're neck-deep in the ocean and you're suffocating under the force of the water, shit get's serious.

I open my eyes under the water, and instantly feel them sting as salt invades them. Again, I try push myself up towards the surface. Before I even hit the top of the sea, another roller rolls over my body, turning into a huge whitecap, and it smashes me under once again. My head hits a rock with a force, causing me to see dots in front of my eyes. I try to breathe in and scream in all the pain, but I end up breathing in water. My lungs give up and my vision fades from my eyes.

* * *

**Review if you liked it. c:~**

**hugs to anyone who does**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi there.** **Happy New Years to all my readers. c:**

**Here's a little New Year present to you followers. :D~**

* * *

Someone's kissing me. Well, that's what it feels like. I couch wildly into the man or woman's mouth and I hear them groan and lean back. My lips curl into a smile. Good, now that that's over with-

I open my eyes, and look up.

Shit.

"Will," I breath out, and look at him. He sits next to Jack -that's the shit part-, and wipes his mouth. "Did I-?"

"Yeah," he mumbles, still wiping his mouth.

I just seriously denied a kiss from Will Turner. Technically, it can't be called a kiss because he was probably preforming CPR on my almost-dead body, but it's the thought that counts, right?

I squint at the sun, which shines bright into my face. I glance up and see Serena looking down at me with an annoyed expression.

"Well," she says, "Mom and Dad have been waiting for you to wake up, Jesus, you've been out for ten minutes!"

"Glad to know you care," I mutter and look at Jack. He's still shirtless, and I'm sure I see some abs hiding under those pants which are pulled up too high.

"Yeah, and who's you're friend here?" she says, referring to Will. "You seem very popular these days."

Will shifts uncomfortably in the sand that he sits on.

"Married," I mutter. Serena hears me, and instantly backs off. "Going home, be there soon, we're having guests over. Some guy named Hector Barbesee and his cousins or something. New friends of Mom's. I guess they met at work." she get's up and struts off the beach, towards the boardwalk.

My eyes drift over to Jack, who looks at Will with a concerned look. "Barbossa," they both say in unison.

I sigh, and sit up. This is the second time I've been knocked out somehow and have awaken in Jack's presence. The only difference being the fact that Joshy isn't here. Will cocks his head towards me and frowns a bit.

"What?" I ask, wiping at my face like there's something on it.

"Thirty-nine days left," he mumbles. "Can I stay at your house again tonight?"

"Woah, whut?" Jack butts in. He glances between me and Will. "Again?"

"Yeah, Will woke me up in the middle of the night," I start, "Then we slept. I still don't know how you got out this morning." I turn my attention towards him, while the pirate lord strokes his two braided beards.

Will shrugs, and stands up. He offers me his hand. Just as I'm about to take it, Jack stands up and pushes Will out of the way and extends his own hand. I look at Will, who falls over in the sand, and then decide to help myself up.

* * *

All three of us walk down the street quietly. I stand between Will and Jack, who seem to be trying to achieve my attention. Will achieves most of it, mostly because he's not a douche.

"So wut're yur hobbies?" Jack asks as we turn the corner onto North Cornwall Avenue, aka my street.

Deciding to give him a smart answer, I reply, "I like to stay home and sit on my butt." Will smiles, and I take note of it.

"Ye don' go out much, do ye?" The pirate asks, trying to start a conversation.

I walk up the blue stairs to my front door, hearing people talking from the inside. "The garbage goes out more than I do," I say to him, and open the door. "Will, meet me at my window at seven, I'll come down then, okay?"

He nods in agreement, and thrusts his hands into his trouser pockets, walking away with Jack. I hear Jack's jewelry clanking in his footsteps as I close the front door behind me.

"Finally."

I turn around to see Mother clicking her fingernails against the counter, switching through TV channels. Father taps his foot on the ground while switching music throughout our DVD player. Serena stands in my face. She looks down.

"Change into real clothes, idiot, Hector Barbra, or whatever his name is, will be here soon," she mutters, flipping her hair behind her head.

"Whatever," I say, walking up the brown carpeted stairs to my room.

* * *

"Aye, now that's a fine woman," a man says, looking at Serena as she walks into the kitchen. I sit on the couch, nervously reading The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. The man called Barbossa looks better than I expected a pirate to be. He looks about forty or thirty or something, and has a small combed out brown beard. He wears a black suit, with a top hat that covers his brown short hair. His age wrinkles stand out above all, kind of like Father's.

"Hector, that's my daughter," Mother says, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "Have you met our other daughter, Claire? Claire come here!"

I stand up at the call of my name, and walk insecurely towards the platters of food where Hector stands. He extends his hand and I grip it, noticing a ring on his finger. It looks a bit like Jack's, but not nearly the same. According to my other pirate-y friends, Hector is Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. He's also apparently not to be trusted, but he doesn't seem half bad to me.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I take it out, seeing a text from Serena, who has somehow disappeared from the room.

_I'm going to the bar, you're coming with me to drive me home, got it?_

I re-read it , and then check the time. Seven. Great, I guess we're going to the bar then. I think about how Serena expects me to drive home. Yeah, I know how to drive, but my parents never really agreed to get my a driver's license since they're afraid I'll run away one day. If we get caught, we're in deep shit.

I tell a quick lie to the adults in front of me -something along the lines of 'I'm going to read in my room'- and walk upstairs in a calm manner. Once in my room, I look out my window to see Will looking up at me. He smiles and crosses his arms. I call for Serena, who appears in a matter of seconds. In her hands is a rope.

"How did you-never mind," I say, grabbing the rope and tossing it out to Will. "They're coming with us," I mumble, reading the expression on Serena's face. She shrugs and ties the rope to a bedpost, as I start to shimmy down the line.

Will catches me in his arms as I let go a foot above the ground. He stumbles back a few inches, but eventually we're both standing straight up. Our attention goes to Serena, who's halfway down. This time, Jack catches her, and holds her in his arms. Either Jack likes Serena -which means there's something seriously wrong with him- or he's trying to make me jealous.

* * *

The pub is busy- very busy. I sit next to Will, who looks around at the strippers on the poles. Serena said an appropriate bar, but this is anything but. It's more like a strip club. I sigh, and lean onto the counter, placing my hands in my palms, waiting for Jack to return from the crowd. I'm sure he's drunk by now, but that's probably normal, given his breath always seems to smell of beer.

Will pats my back and I look at him. The corner of his lips tug upwards into a grin and I raise an eyebrow. He mumbles something into my ear. His hot breath brings shivers to my spine.

"What?" I ask loudly, over the noise of the music.

"Would you like to dance?" he yells at me.

I take a moment to digest what he just said. Will Turner just asked me to dance.

I pinch myself to convince my mind I'm not dreaming and force a wide grin.

"Sure!" I yell back. He grabs my hand and pulls me into the crowd of girls and guys dancing together. We find a little secluded area near the restrooms and he places his hands on my waist. This guy has no idea to dance right, but I follow along. I put my hands on his shoulders and he slowly rocks his hips back and forth, as do I. His eyes rest on mine the whole time.

Sooner or later, he pulls me closer. This guy seriously likes me already. I flush, and to keep him from noticing my red face, I turn my head to the right. That's my first mistake.

I see Jack dancing with Serena, who's obviously drunk. My eyes lock on him, holding Serena and a sudden anger rushes through my veins.

No, I tell myself, you're not jealous...just possessive. It takes a moment for me to realize that I'm still dancing with Will, and that Jack's eyes are now staring back at me. His brow furrows, and he frowns deeply as he lets go of Serena, and makes his way over to Will and I.

Once there, he rips the oblivious Will from my hands, and smashes him up against the wall. Will looks bewildered as Jack slams his forearm against Will's neck. They stare at each other for what seems like hours before I finally tap on Jack's shoulder. He let's go, and Will falls, gasping.

Serena stumbles over to me and places her hand on my head. I turn around and stare at her.

"Tha' wus fun, les go home," she says, slurring her words.

"Yeah, let's." I grab Jack and Will and drag them out of the bar.

* * *

"Wus tha' lightning?"

"No, they're just taking pictures for Google Earth."

"Oh, oka'."

I glance in my rear view mirror at Serena, who slumps awkwardly in the back seat next to Will, who stares out at the rain. I turn the wind shield wipers on, and try to make out the speed limit sign. The gauge goes up to sixty-five as I gain speed on the highway.

Jack sits in the passenger seat, gazing at the dials in the car. Except for the incessant hum of the engine, all is silent.

Silent until I start to hear sirens behind me. Doing how I was taught, I slowly glide over to the edge of the road to allow the police to pass, but no, they follow us right until we stop.

"Shit," I mumble, hitting the steering wheel. I look at Jack, then at Serena. "You two stay in the car, Will, you get out with me." he nods. "And remember Will, you're deaf and I don't speak English." he nods again, hopping out of the car.

I'm sure this isn't going to work, but it won't get us in any more trouble than we're already in.

I open my door and jump out of the car, into the pouring rain. My PennState hoodie is instantly soaked, as is my hair. A police officer walks out of the cruiser with a flashlight and shines it on my face. Will walks to the front of the car, and stands next to me.

From what I can tell, the officer's skin is tan. He looks Chinese.

"Hola!" I call. "Como estas?"

"Bien. ¿Pasaba el límite de velocidad, puedo ver su licencia?"

I stare at the man. Shit.

"Dude, chill, Dora didn't teach me that yet," I say smartly.

"Miss," he calls in a deep voice. "May I see your license?"

"Hold on," I call, and knock on Serena's window. She rolls it down and looks at me.

"Give me your license," I whisper.

"Wuh?" she asks. The officer hears her and walks over to me, looking in her window. Jack stares back at the four of us from his seat.

"Ma'am may I ask you your age?"

"Yuh may," Serena says.

"What's your age?"

"None o' yuh business."

"Your speech is slurred, ma'am."

"Nuh, I'm just speakin' en cursive."

I face palm myself. This can't get any worse. Serena is smart-assing a police officer and probably doesn't even realize it.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to come down to the station," the office says, pulling out a notepad and writing on it, even though the rain just causes the paper to rip under the pressure of the pen he's holding.

"Will you all get out of the car and follow me?"

I stand corrected. This just got worse.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, they may make the next chapter appear a little sooner than it normally would. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guuyss. Sorry for the wait, school is being a real bitch. :C**

**But anyway, hopefully the next chapters are faster, though I have 3 other fanfics to attend too.**

**Oh, if you're a Sweeney Todd fan, you might wanna check out my profile picture ;3... **

**Well, enjoy and review.**

* * *

"No TV, no phone, no laptop, no clock, no allowance, no music, no nothing, got it?"

I bow my head in shame at my parents. "Yeah," I mutter.

"Oh and, no more beach for a few days. No going out except for Tuesday when we go see your new school, got it?"

"That's not fair! You can't take away the only freedom I have!"

"Yeah? Well this is me, taking it away." Mother walks away from me, leaving me on the porch. I stare at the blue painted planks of wood, while feeling a light mist fall onto the back of my head. Father's footsteps echo as he leaves the porch.

Serena lingers back, now perfectly sober. I glance up at her face. Mother thinks this is all my fault when really, the culprit is standing right in front of me, acting innocent. She sticks out her tongue, then follows Father inside.

God, I really hate it when you have to be nice to someone you really want to throw a brick at.

I take a quick glance up and down the street, only to find no pirates waiting to rescue the damsel in distress. Where's a hero when you need one? I shuffle my feet inside, and run up to my room, closing the door. The morning sunlight drifts through the small windows to the northern wall of my room. I peer up to the area where my TV used to sit, to nothing but wires.

This is going to be a really, really long week.

* * *

"Claire! Grab your glasses and get your ass in the car or you can walk!"

"I'd rather walk than drive with you," I say under my breath, slipping my glasses onto my face, and walking out the front door to Mother's awaiting car.

Like I've done every time I get the chance, I look up and down the street. Of course, no pirates. I haven't seen Jack, or Will, or even Hector for the past three days, and it's starting to worry me. Did they leave without saying goodbye? I mean, yeah, I could live if they did, but I want to know. It hurts my feelings to think that even Will would leave. But he has a wife to get back to, so I guess I could see the reasoning in that.

I slide in next to Mother, and buckle my seat belt.

"We're also getting uniforms today, so I hope you brought something you can change out of easily."

I groan, looking down at my green plaid button-down shirt.

Thanks for warning me Mom, I moan at her in my head.

I reach for the radio and press the first button. Mother shifts into drive and pulls out of the parking space as I stare out the window quietly, hoping for any sign that the pirates were still here. I can be clingy, but I've never felt so attached...

As we continue to drive on, I'm sure I see Jack walking by with Joshy next to him. I press my face against the window, and stare at him. A block back walks Will, carrying a bag. I knock on the window, but by the time he looks towards the sound, I'm already past him. Well now I know they at least haven't left me yet.

"Who was that?" Mother asks.

"No one," I grunt, sliding down further in my seat until the seat belt is straining against my neck.

* * *

I silently tap the arm rest in the chair which lies in the office. So far the tour has been anything but settling. There are no windows, and about five hundred students in the whole school. I'm sure that everyone's already in their cliques, and that'll leave me to no friends.

Of course, most schools devour the new student, and the in-crowd takes them in under their wing if they give the populars a chance, but I hate those students.

I remember when I first moved the Pennsylvania;

"Want to go shopping?"

"Ew, you need to get a new hairstyle."

"No, we only wear that outfit on that day."

My old school life was basically like a long version of Mean Girls, and I'm sure that my time here will be exactly the same except with uniforms.

Instead of, "No, we only wear that outfit on that day." it'll be, "No, we only wear that hairstyle on that day."

I sigh, as the principal, a young male in his early twenties, walks up to Mother.

"Okay," he says in a baritone voice. His brown hair sticks up in toughs, like Peter Parker from the Amazing Spider-man, except a few years older. "Here's Claire's schedule."

Mother takes the paper, and instantly hands it to me. I hold it to my lap, and inhale deeply. The principal looks between us, sensing tension.

"Okay," he breaths out again. "I'm Mr. Lark." He holds out his hand and I shake it, feeling the warmth of his body. His grip is strong. Then he holds it out for Mother to take. She grips it like a bird, and then lets go almost suddenly, like he's a ghost of her past.

I mumble something under my breath along the lines of, Calm down...God..., which only results in Mr. Lark asking what I had said.

"Nothing," I mutter back, carefully folding my paper schedule and sliding it into my front right pocket, and then twining my hands together in front of me.

"I take it my secretary has already shown you the school?" The principal questions.

"Only the west wing, which is for juniors," Mother says.

"Oh, but Claire's a senior, will you come with me? I'll show you."

"Claire can go, I prefer to stay here." Mother crosses her legs as I get up and follow Mr. Lark.

"So what are your hobbies, Claire?"

The question reminds me of Jack, and his question, which I answered smartly. The thought takes me to the other times. When he carried me, when he put his arm around me. I snap back and look at Mr. Lark.

"What?" I ask sheepishly.

He smiles in a dorkish way, leading me down the north wing towards the Senior classes. "I asked what your hobbies are."

"Oh right. Well..." I drum my finger against my chin, searching for an answer. "Pirates..." I start uneasily. "the ocean..."

"This way leads to the Senior rooms," Mr. Lark says, pointing down an unlit hallway. "Pirates? Nice."

"Yeah, have you heard of Captain Jack Sparrow?" I ask, when he walks down the dark hallway.

"Yes, in college I think. One of the most wanted, wasn't he? Disappeared not too long after..."

I trip, falling to the ground. I reach out and hit Mr. Lark's leg, in a matter of panic.. He falls backwards onto my body, facing my face.

Well things couldn't get more awkward. What makes it worse is that he doesn't even attempt to stand up.

"What'd you trip on?" he asks, searching the floors.

"Flat surface," I say, blushing furiously.

"You tripped on air?"

"Hey, it takes skill to trip on air," I say, shrugging under his weight. He lets out a laugh, and only then decides to stand up.

Mr. Lark brushes off his pants and then stares at me. "Sorry," he says almost instantly, reaching his hand out to help me up.

My mind instantly goes to the time when I almost drowned, and Jack held out his hand for me to reach up and grab. I wish I grabbed that hand...

Mr. Lark lifts me up and looks at my clothes. "I should get them to clean this floor, it really is dusty."

"And dark," I add.

"Oh it's better during the day, don't worry."

We walk down the hall, with him pointing out things that I might have never found on my own.

"Hey," I say when he finally shuts up and allows me to speak my mind.

"Hmm?" he grunts.

"I though Catholic schools were supposed to be all...strict."

Mr. Lark grins from in front of me and then turns on his heel to face me. I stop, as he stops inches from my face. I wonder if all teachers get close to their students.

"This one is very strict," he says, his warm breath making it's way onto my cold face, "But if it's too strict, come and see me." He then starts walking back in the direction we came.

"Well," he says. "That concludes the tour. Follow students to lunch and the gym, ask them if you get lost, but," he stops, glancing at me from over his shoulder, "but if you need any help that no student is providing, or you need someone to talk to, come ask me, okay?"

I nod, unsure of why he's giving me the special treatment.

After all, there's nothing really special about me, except for the fact that I may or may not be in love with two pirates.

* * *

**Reviiieww. hugs to all who do. c;~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi. :D **

**Here's another chapter to maybe get you through the week, cause the marking period is ending and that means a ton of last minute homework and tests.**

**So you may not see another one until next week or longer. :'c**

* * *

A week passes, strangely I survive not being able to go out, but with my freedom there's only one thing I desire. Since yesterday, I've been searching for the pirates, but the more I look for them, the more they seem to somehow avoid me.

Sometimes I round the block just as they walk into a hotel, or sometimes I walk into a store right after they seem to walk out.

Either way, I know something's up, but even today, on the glum stormy day it is, I can't find them anywhere. Of course, I have to suspect that they're inside during the awful weather. They've become quite accustomed to the technology in this era, I've noticed as well.

I walk outside, glancing at my last day before school starts, and I'll have to relive the moments when Mr. Lark got close to me. Sure, you can say he's handsome, any girl would probably be lucky to end up with a man like that, but for one, I'm only seventeen, and two, I have my eyes set on other things.

I pull up my hood over my already-soaked hair, and glance solemnly up and down the road, like many times before -at least fifty-. As I thought, there's no sign of Will, Jack or Joshy.

I begin to wonder how long it's been since Will has to get back. Probably a little over three weeks.

Realizing how short this is, I pick up my pace, placing one New Balance shoe in front of the other, keeping my eyes down, averting the objects around me.

If I have any chance of finding him, it's by mistake.

I close my eyes and place one foot in front of the other. I'm so focused on my thoughts, that I don't realize that I've stepped onto the road and there's a horn honking in front of me.

Before I have time to open my eyes, I feel the wind knocked out of me as I'm pulled to the side by someone or something.

I cough loudly.

"You need to be more careful, you know." I know that voice.

"Will!" I yell, wrapping my arms around the man.

See? Found him by mistake.

He wraps his arms tightly around me. I push away from him and mumble, "You were avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" he laughs. "Avoiding you? No! I have been searching for you for weeks. I was at your window every night, but you never looked down." Will scratches his neck. "Funny how people never seem to look down."

I nod in agreement and he brings me into a hug again. "Where's Jack?" I ask, almost immediately.

"Taking care of his ship. For now, let's get you out of the rain okay? We'll go to my hotel."

I admire the way he knows what a hotel even is, and he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me onto my feet. I wrap my arm around his shoulder as we walk past my house, to the hotel near the bay.

* * *

"No, ye see, first we find th' lady, th'n we leave."

"Aye, Cap'n, but it is bad luck to 'ave a woman on board!"

"Mr. Gibbs, we have had 'un before. We 'r bringin' her with us, or ye can leave, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n."

I stare at Will, who wraps the towel even further around my body. I ease my body down onto the bed as I wait for the door to open. It's obvious that Jack doesn't know I'm hear, but I'm rather excited to see him. And who was it they are taking with them? Did Jack find another girl to fall in love with? A sudden ache fills my heart, but I diminish it as I watch the doorknob slowly twist.

I find myself chattering on my fingernails, while Will looks at me nervously.

"Jack!" Will calls to the door, as it suddenly opens.

In strides Joshy Gibbs, along with the confident Captain, who sniffs about the room, before laying his eyes upon me.

I raise an eyebrow, before he shouts my name.

"Claire!" he yells, throwing himself at me. I dodge, and he falls onto the bed, next to Will.

I laugh as Jack mumbles something that might be known as curses to him. He sits up and straightens the covers he's destroyed. Again, I look at him.

His bandana is completely soaked, along with the long locks of black hair. His face is tan nonetheless, with raindrops here and there, making him look completely perfect. I stare at him with my jaw wide open before Will snaps me out of my concentration.

"What?" I say, turning my attention to him.

"I said, it is great to have you back."

I nod to him, then turn back to Jack, who is equally studying me as I studied him. His eyes fall upon my shoes, before they flick up to my eyes.

Like the first day I met him, Joshy breaks the connection.

"We hav' got twenty-five days left 'n still hav' to find Angelica."

The familiar name stabs at me, though I resist the urge to ask who she is.

"Yes," Jack says, glancing towards Joshy, who leans against the door, closing it. It closes with a thud. Desperately wanting Jack's attention, but not getting it, I look at Will while they chat. I take the towel from around me and scoot over to his spot on the bed, placing it around his shoulders. He smiles warmly at me, and I stare back at his brown eyes, searching for any reason to be assured that he shows some feelings for me.

I feel a weight lift off the bed, presumably Jack, while he converses ideas with Joshy.

Will doesn't pay attention and instead seems to be lost in my eyes, as I'm the same with his. I wonder what Elizabeth would think if she saw me here. Slowly, the pirate leans in and I realize what he's trying to do. I've never kissed anyone before, and this isn't exactly how I imagined my first kiss to be. My old friendo Jessica had her first kiss in a run-down club house when she was in second grade, so I guess my situation looks the least bit better.

Instead of pulling away, and saying I'm not ready, I lean in.

And that's when it happens.

I instinctively lean back at the last second, when Jack jumps over to us, and tackles Will on the bed. I stare at him in utter disbelief while he strains Will's wrists against the bed and sits on Will's stomach. Jack leans down to Will and mutters something in his ear.

"Yeah, well what about Angelica?!" Will shouts. Jack turns around to see my expression and I suddenly feel like a guinea pig that they're testing just to see who's better with women.

You can say my expression stayed the same, though I could see Jack's face softened as he looks at me like he read my mind.

I slowly stand up and back away from the bed, where Will pushes Jack off his body and stares at me.

I continue to back up until I feel my back hit the door, and a single tear falls down my cheek.

Sure, you can say I'm overreacting, but what girl wants to feel like they're being used by two guys just to see who can get her attention?

Joshy comes into view to my right, still leaning up against the wall, staring at me just like the rest. With my left hand I grasp the doorknob and turn it.

Once open, I slide out through the smallest crack and slam the door behind me, finally allowing myself to cry. The doorknob once again twists, and I sprint down the hall and into the lady's bathroom before Will, Jack, or Joshy, or whoever comes through the door doesn't see me.

I grab a paper towel and wipe furiously at my ruddy face. Voices come through the hall, shouting my name. They disappear as they pass the bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and force myself to stay quiet and not cry, while I wait for the pirates to go back to their hotel room.

* * *

I check my phone, seeing as it's twelve in the morning. I accept the fact that no one is looking for me anymore and stand up and open the stall door. Then I grab the paper towels left on the counter and throw them into the trash can.

It has stopped raining by now, and I'm well aware of the fact that I have to wake up at six for school. While I'm already awake, I figure that I mine as well stay out for a few more hours. I walk down to the end of the block and stare at the bay, which seems cold, but inviting. But I don't jump in to calm myself down in the cool water. Instead of that I start to tear up again, and finally start to cry incessantly in the middle of the night.

* * *

"GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I wake up at the sound of Mother starting to yell. It felt as if I've been asleep for a few minutes, though I would believe it the way I fell asleep at the bay and then woke up around four and walked home. Crying yourself to sleep in the middle of the night, while outside, is not the way I imagined the night to end. But, shit happens, you just have to learn to move on. And that's why I've decided to stop thinking and Jack and the other pirates, and instead focus on my already shitty life.

I catch the bus somewhere around six forty, and stare at the faces of students in the same uniforms I now obtain. They stare blankly at me, unsure of who I am.

A boy, with rusty brown hair moves over in his seat, gesturing for me to sit with him. As soon as I sit, the bus continues its chatty behavior, while I stare at my black polished shoes.

"New?" The boy asks. I'm taken back by his rather high-pitched voice and manage a smile.

"Yeah," I say quietly, making eye contact with him.

"I'm Halt," he says, holding out his hand. I grip it and shake it in my hand mumbling my name back at him.

"So, Claire," he starts. Really, I'd rather him shut up and for me to be left alone, but he obviously doesn't agree. "Have you seen the school yet? I'm a senior, so I know my way around if you need any help."

"Yeah, me too, a senior." I look again into his gray eyes. Eyes like mine. He has freckles around his nose, and is overall a tall boy sitting in his seat. He grins and studies me.

I feel uncomfortable as he takes note of my clothes and my facial features. After awhile, the school bus stops. I jolt forward, not used to the abrupt force. Another student enters the bus. This time, a girl with blonde hair like myself, smiling outwardly. She gives me a smile as she passes and then makes her way to the back of the bus, where as I sit in the front next to Halt.

I look past Halt and out the window at the world zooming by, and hope for the day to pass easily.

* * *

I tap my pencil nervously against my desk, desperately awaiting lunch. I'm starving. Mother didn't allow my breakfast or else I would have to walk to school. Note to self; get up earlier so I can eat something. Lunch is around twelve fifteen, and right now it's twelve.

"Now before you all get jittery for lunch on your first day," the nun says. The teachers today are surprisingly nice. "it would be a pleasure to introduce our new pupil, Claire Skyy."

At the sound of my name, I lay my pencil down. Everyone has strangely snapped their attention to me and I blush a bit, and stand up.

"Hi," I say uneasily. The nun gestures for me to go on. "I'm Claire."

"Where did you move from, Claire?" the woman asks.

"Pennsylvania."

"What school?"

"Sun Valley, in Aston."

The woman nods, and glances at the clock. Ten more minutes until lunch. I rub my hands together while the teacher seems to think up another question.

"And what do you like to do, Claire?"

I hesitate. "Swim," I lie.

"Anything else?"

"Study the ocean." I pull the lies from thin air and no one seems to notice. Not that I don't want to say my real interests, I just don't really have any.

"Interesting, I expect you to be good in our marine lesson in Science then. You may sit, Claire."

I sit down, wondering what she means by being good in the marine lesson.

"Alright, now your homework is to call one of your class mates, that you don't know, and figure out something about them. I will expect to hear one interesting fact about that person tomorrow."

Lucky for me, Halt is in my class, so I expect he'll let me know a fact or two about himself.

The bell rings and causes me to jump, but I gather my items and walk out of the room after everyone else has, quietly walking through the hall to my locker.

* * *

I stare at the table in front of me silently, admiring that no one has to crowd me my first day here. I sit alone in the booth, hearing random snip-its of conversations from other people.

Again, since I woke up late, I had no time to make myself lunch, but I had an apple which I finished about ten minutes ago. And with my bad luck, Mother forgot to put money into my lunch account, so I lean back against the red plastic seat.

"Oh my God, he asked you out?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah!"

The girls behind me squeal loudly and I close my eyes, straightening my uniform skirt. A thump comes from the other side of the booth and I open my eyes to see Mr. Lark crossing his fingers in front of him and looking at me.

"How's your first day Claire?" he asks, as if he is really interested. I stare at him before answering.

"Fine, I guess."

"Do you have nothing to eat?"

I nod slowly, embarrassed already.

"No lunch money?"

I shake my head.

"Let me buy you something then, what would you like?"

I stare at the principal and then agree with him, sliding out of my seat, but noticing the envious looks from some of the girls around me.

"I, uh," I say, catching the attention of the girl on the bus this morning. "the least expensive is fine," I murmur. Strangely the man hears me and smiles warmly.

"A hot dog will be fine?" he asks.

"Sure." I walk out of the cafeteria towards the lunch line. "Thanks Mr. Lark," I add.

"Please. You may call me Philip," he says.

Oh so now we're on first name basis.

"Ok," I say lowly, while he buys me a hot dog. It's then I notice the cross hanging around his neck, and his vibrant green eyes as he takes his wallet out of his black robes and pays the cashier.

* * *

I stare at the paper, unsure of how to answer the question.

The favorite band, song, director, actress and actor questions were easy.

But this one is hard.

_Who is your favorite historical figure?_

I stare at the question like it's going to answer itself but I realize it isn't.

The pirates come to mind, and first I write down Captain Jack Sparrow, but then I erase it, remembering the night before.

The phone in the room rings, and everyone but me looks up at the teacher, who answers it.

"Yes?" he says in a husky voice. "Yes...okay...sure, right away Phil." He hangs up the phone and I focus harder on my question. Maybe Elizabeth should be my favorite, after all she married Will and resisted Jack.

"Claire, office, someone's here for you." I look at the teacher, who points to the front door. I grab my belongings and hurry out the door, and down to the office. The hall is more lighted than I remember, but Mr. Lark told me it would be that way.

"Who's here for me?" I ask, entering the office and looking at the secretary. She nods her head in the direction of the Principal's office, and I walk up to the door and knock. No one sits in the chair, but him. He gestures for me to enter and I take a seat in the brown leather chair.

"Yes?" I ask after a few moments of silence. He looks at me, and then parts his lips.

"Your mother is here, she wants you home early."

At that moment, Mother enters the room. Her expression is sad.

I raise both of my eyebrows at her, and she speaks.

"Serena is dead." she says, her voice cracking.

* * *

**What are your thoughts? :D**

**Are you glad Serena is dead -I'm sure Claire is-?**

**Do you think Claire is better with Will or Jack?**

**Who really is Mr. Lark? :o**

**Will they ever find Angelica?**

**Let me know your answers in a little review box vvvv**

**Thanks for reading~**


	8. Chapter 7

**First thing's first- have you guys seen The Lonely Island's song about Captain Jack Sparrow? If not- search it on youtube. :D I'm to fat to give you the link, so you'll have to search it yourself. C: But I think it's pretty butt-kicking.**

**Oh yeah, I kind of lied about not uploading for awhile. I went out of my homework to finish writing this. D: But it's worth it in the end.**

* * *

The incessant tapping keeps me on edge as I look at Father, who talks to the police.

Apparently Serena had been killed -not murdered- via car accident. Mother tells me that she was going to the library, but when surgeons did an autopsy, they had found she had been under the influence.

Serves her right, I guess, though it's not fair to show my sister no mercy. She just died for heaven's sake. But I was glad, in a sense. No more bully to come home too...

The only problem is that my parents blamed me with everything that happened to them, so it's not a surprise that when the police asked if anyone could have influenced Serena to show this behavior, they told them I probably did.

So now I sit, watching Father holding Mother in his arms while an officer takes down notes on a pad. They glance at me from time to time, so I avert my eyes, looking at anything that'll distract me from their terrible gaze.

Finally, a female officer walks up to me. Her black wavy hair seeps down under her cap.

"Come with me," she says in a strong Spanish accent. I follow her outside into the windy air, where I cross my arms and look at the blue planks.

"We are going to need you to come down to the station with us, for some simple tests."

I snap my attention up to her. Great, now they thought I probably drink too. My whole life made it seem like I'm just falling prey to the cruelty of misfortune. Instead of protesting, I give a nod of my head, and she grabs my wrists, pulling my towards the police cruiser in front of my house. Once there, she opens the door, and pushes me down into the car.

Before I fully sit down in the car, I see the pirates rounding the corner.

Oh joy, now they're probably going to judge me, and think I'm a psycho. I sigh, accepting whatever fate has in store for me, and the police officer slams the door shut.

* * *

Only now I notice how I must look in my school uniform sitting in an interrogation room.

"Serena was never murdered, why must I be interrogated?" I ask the male officer.

"Your parents suspect you influenced her." He looks at his nails, and crosses his legs.

I look around the dark room and shift in the metal chair I sit it. You'd think they'd make the place more comfortable.

"Don't believe everything they say," I call over to him from across the table.

"According to your police records, you were caught driving, without a license, two drunk humans in a car. And to add to it-" the man leans forward in his seat, bearing down into my soul, "-you tried to sneak your way out of it."

"Serena threatened me." I shrug. Okay, maybe the whole Spanish-deaf thing with Will didn't work, but hey, I got a kick out of it. At least for a few seconds.

"So we're going to run a blood test, hold out your arm."

I stick out my arm and roll up my sleeve under the lamp that lights the table. The man glances at the scars on my wrist, and then gives me a sympathetic look. I sigh, and he takes out a needle, pushing it into my vein and extracting a few ounces of blood.

I wince when he takes it out, but find myself rubbing over the small bump in my skin where it once was.

"You have very healthy blood," the officer says, examining the syringe.

"Yeah, I would think so."

He raises an eyebrow, but then stands up and leaves the room, leaving me to the cold confines of the room.

* * *

It's about time that someone comes for me, but I'm not surprised at who it is. I actually would rather stay in the room than go anywhere right now with Mother. I mean seriously, she could be holding back a shit ton of emotions and when I get into the car, who knows what she'll do to me.

"Get up," she says in a strained voice.

I sit in the chair for a second, hesitating, but then I stand up and face her. Her hair is basically matted against her face, at least her bangs are. She probably cried so hard. I wonder if she'd cry that much for me. Probably not in a million years.

I can say I envy Serena, even after she died, because she got Mother to admire her. All Mother does with me is tell me what to do and what not to do.

Not once in my whole life do I think she gave me a hug or simply said 'I love you'; same goes for Father.

Mother takes me out front to her car, where she tells me to get into the front seat. I do, looking quietly at the surroundings. When I was first driven here, I had been so transfixed on Jack and what he thought of me when he saw me get into the car, that I hadn't realized where the heck we are.

Mother answers the question, "Ocean City."

I realize there's a fire house and police station in Ventnor as well so it's a mystery why the police woman didn't take me there.

Mother answers the question as well, "We called the wrong number."

Called the wrong number? Isn't there only one? That's like going up to somebody and asking what the number for 911 is. I smile at the joke. The smile instantly diminishes as Mother slaps my leg. I look at her and her frown reaches her feet. She must be going through a heck of a lot of emotions, but that's not really my problem. It really isn't my problem that her daughter got killed because Mother never taught her the rights of drinking and driving.

* * *

As soon as we pull up to the curb of the house, I run inside and up to my room, where I lock the door and quickly and fall helplessly onto my bed, kicking and screaming my way out of the emotion.

"I hate you!" I keep yelling. "What kind of parents fucking tell the police their daughter underage drinks?!"

Well, fuck it. I've had enough.

I grab my tote bag, and grab my wallet with lies where the TV once was. Then I stuff the hundred dollars or so into the tote, and put ten or more pairs of clothes in it, along with a poster or two and some sunglasses. After doing so, I run downstairs, past my parents who say that they need to talk, and run outside where I look around for a direction to go. First thing's first, if I want to get anywhere, I'm going to need money. I jog in a light pace, with the tote slung over my shoulder.

* * *

"I would like five-thousand dollars out of the account for Skyy, Claire?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

I stare at the clerk. She hides behind her glasses which are chained to her neck.

"Telling you," I say, mustering up the courage to not stutter.

"Mmk." She disappears behind the counter, and I look around. Parents look back at me. I realize that I probably look like a homeless person, with my hair all jank and my pants all ripped from tripping a few times while jogging.

Honestly, I'm pretty surprised my parents even set up a bank account for me. I guess they figure the faster I get the money, the faster I get to college, and the faster I move away from them.

The woman returns with a wad of cash, and I stuff it into my bag. She gives me a questioning look, but I dismiss it and jog out of that store and down to the local CVS to get some food.

* * *

I look uneasily at Jack's ship. I don't know why or how I'm going to do this, and it's going to take everything I have to be able to jump down off the pier onto it. First, I toss down my tote, which rolls off to the side. No one seems be on board.

And yes, I'm sure this sounds ridiculous but it's my only chance to escape this town without paying any money. Sure, I'll be on the sea for awhile, but that's what the bags of food I brought are for. I'm just glad that the old seventeen-hundreds boats don't need a key to start them.

Slowly I start to climb over the railing. Just when I think I'm not going to jump, my own adrenaline does it. I flail my arms for a few seconds before I hit the deck, and grab at my ankles. I've been known to have terrible ones already from jumping off things to much, but this just fills a hundred times shittier. I scream out in pain loudly.

After recovering from the terrible fall, I limp over to where a rope sticks out from the ship and pull it up. It's heavy, and I can tell I won't be able to do it on my own, so I don't. I just leave it there, while I pull on the ropes that release the main sails.

A bit ago, I sailed on a Schooner with my friends on vacation once, so I pretty much know how to steer and set sail with a ship- fortunately for me.

I notice the sails are black, and almost instantly the wind picks up. Even with the anchor still in the ground, it somehow manages and seems to drag it along with the ship, into the waters.

* * *

The storm is terrible. I cower in the Captain's quarters while I wait for the storm to pass. The ship bumps over tall waves, as I grab onto the bed that Jack used to sleep on. I bury my face into the covers, scared for my life. Just when I think the storm is about over, I feel it falling vertically, like I was falling down. I grip onto the bed posts as it falls and pray to God not to die.

But as I think I'm going to die, everything seems to calm. I walk outside onto the deck, to see clear bright skies, and land not to far away. I jump up and down, excited to be living, and turn the wheel in the direction of the shore. As I near, I start to notice strange things. More and more ships, not motor boats. People in strange red costumes lining up along the shore seem to be staring at me. And as I get even closer, I see great stone walls protecting a court yard and then a town appears.

The town isn't ordinary though. No, not in the least. There are no street lamps, just brick houses with hay roofs. Also I notice the strange 'rags' people seem to wear, where as I wear a simple purple striped hoodie and ripped jeans.

Once I get close enough to the new area, I let down the sails, and wait for the ship to stop. It stops rocking about a mile off shore, but that doesn't mean I don't hear half the conversation the men on the docks are yelling.

"SIR!" One says in a loud voice. "THE _PEARL _HAS RETURNED!"

Another man calls out, "SPARROW! BECKETT, IT'S SPARROW!"

A new face appears out of the crowd and I put my hand over my head and squint. He wears a semi-pirates hat with a black robe around his body. On his shirt is a design of fractals, colored gold.

The men start to swim out to the sea, specifically to me, and I cling onto the railing in hopes I'm not in trouble. But then again, with my bad luck, I probably am.

* * *

**The next chapter starts with Jack and Will's perspective, but then leads onto how Claire's doing.**

**Sooo...questioonnss..**

**Answer any of the five questions right and you can win a sneak peak on Chapter 8 (first two paragraphs).**

**Answer two-three of the questions right and win three paragraphs :D **

**Four-five questions right and you win six paragraphs (Don't worry there's 3 opinion questions that you can't get wrong so no matter what you're going to get it at least three paragraphs...)**

**1. Who was on shore when Claire arrived at Port Royal?**

**2. Who was the police officer that took Claire to the police station?**

**3. How do you think Jack is going to react his ship disappearing at the same time Claire Does?**

**4. Who do you think Jack is going to chose - Angelica or Claire and why?**

**5. Who do you think Will is going to chose - Elizabeth or Claire and why?**

**Well have fun. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 8

**hi there.**

**enjoy the chapter because i have likee nothing to say :D**

* * *

Jack paces back and forth and back and forth angrily. How could Claire do this too him? Angelica walks up to him and pats his back, sensing some obvious anger, but he bats her off. Sure, he should show some affection towards her, but is Angelica really the one he wants? Or is it Claire? Did he really enjoy Claire's company or did she just anger him? Even his compass didn't know. His compass couldn't even tell what direction Claire could be in in the least. This is a serious matter. He isn't sure that he loved Claire, but he sure as hell appreciated her.

Either way, she stole his ship -most likely- and now that has disappeared. He still recalls how he reacted.

"_The ship..." Jack put his hands helplessly into the sand and sank onto his knees. Then sudden anger rushed through his body. "MY BLOODY SHIP!" He slapped the sand and ran knee-deep into the water screaming curses while people stared at him._

"Jack," Angelica says, reaching out to him again.

"Ye arrested her," Jack says in a surprisingly crackly voice. "Ye arrested her and now she ain't comin' back."

He continues pacing in the small hotel room while Will and Gibbs stare at him with concern.

Will himself isn't doing too well either. Since climbing into Claire's window revealed that she had in fact run away, he has been fretting ever since. Claire doesn't know how to steer a ship. For God's sake, she could barely steer herself! And now she's gone, probably because of that night she ran out of the hotel room crying. How is Will going to face her again? Besides, he only has around twenty days to figure out what to do before he goes back to sea – not to mention in the new world – for another ten years. Sure, maybe it wouldn't be half bad but still.

Gibbs is the first to say something reasonable.

"We still got th' Dutchman," he says, scratching his beard.

Everyone's attention snaps to the first mate. Jack runs- or considerably sprints over to Joshamee and hugs him.

"Ye a smart mate!" The pirate's attention then focuses on Will.

"Well?" he says, crossing his arms.

Will looks at him and then sighs. "We only have a crew of four, that's not enough."

Jack sighs, and then thinks up another sentence. "Well, look at Claire! Sh' bloody got away wif one person!"

Will stands up and faces Jack. He's face to face with the pirate. "And how exactly will we find her?" he challenges.

Jack puts his arms on Will's wrists. "Ye stupid, mate, ye really 'r. I got me compass!" He grabs the compass off his belt and shoves it at Will. Then he opens it. Once again, all he sees is the arrow spinning around.

"Yeah?" Will says, looking down at the circular device with the spinning arrow. "Which way, Captain?"

* * *

A strong arm wraps around my waist and pulls me to the railing. Before I even know what's happening, I'm pulled, tote and all, into a small rowboat filled with men in red suits. They all point old rifles- or some type of gun- at my head, and I can't help but feel the least bit intimidated.

"Where's Jack?" The man referred to Cutler asks. He talks in a British accent.

"I don't know, some hotel." I flip my hair away from my shoulder. The men just stare at me like I'm a freak.

"Hotel?" the man asks.

"In New Jersey," I note, "I have no idea where I am now though."

"Where's New Jersey?"

"Uh, USA."

"USA?"

"Year please?" I ask remembering that Jack went through a whirl pool on his ship so there might be the slightest chance that-

"1742."

There it is. The truth. The hard truth. The truth saying that I somehow went back in time and now there's no one to help me. I can tell my mouth reaches my feet by the way they stare at me.

"I-I," I stutter. The man to my left pats my shoulder and I sit down on a small wooden bench. The boat sways lightly in the water.

I swallow hard and then continue. "I ran uh- a-away from my uh..family, and stole uh Jack Sparrow's ship..." I spit the lie out.

"And why would Jack Sparrow abandon his ship?"

"He was at a hotel or something...Look I really need some sleep, can I talk to you later?"

Cutler looks at me, and then motions for two men to start rowing the boat back to shore. I sigh, and straighten my glasses on my face. Okay, sooo, maybe I went back in time, but it's okay. I can just wait for Jack to return, when he returns...if he'll even try to return.

Who am I kidding? I'm stuck in the past and I will never see technology again. I'll be dead by the time the first motor car is even invented.

* * *

I literally throw my tote onto the sheeted bed, and draw the blinds. I don't need some royal navy officer offering me a room in his house, least of all if it's someone who wants Jack dead. The knock coming from the door is probably from Cutler himself. I almost rip off the doorknob, surprised that the doors are even this sturdy.

Instead of seeing Cutler, I see a young boy.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, missus," he says. Then his vision turns to my hoodie. "That's a nice shirt ya' got there."

I nod, and he walks away, leaving me once again alone.

I fall onto the bed, feeling the firmness of them. I'm going to be stuck here forever, never able to get out, stuck in this era. Alone. All alone, no friends, no family -though I hate my family anyway-, and absolutely no comfort even with all the douches that live in this era. I guess it's my fault though. I took Jack's ship, I ran away, I overreacted. And now I wonder what he's thinking. Though technically he can't be thinking because he hasn't existed yet. Or has he? Could I call him on the phone I brought with me? That wouldn't make sense-time is too confusing.

A cold tear runs down my right cheek, and before I know it, I'm engulfed in a series of never-ending tears. The knock on my door only makes me remember where I am, but I grab a folded towel from my bedside table and use it to wipe my face.

"Yes?" I croak out.

"Dinner is ready missus." It's the voice of the boy from earlier.

"Okay!" I call.

The tears diminish, but I can tell my face is red. Hopefully I won't be here long so I won't have to worry about embarrassing myself, though I'm sure I already did. I trudge over to the wooden door, and open it inwards. I then step out into the hall, and look at the front door. You would expect the place to be huge and fancy. It had a kid servant, which I think is a little creepy, but other than that the house is more like a cozy cabin.

The outside is made out of wooden planks, stacked one on top of the other. Once inside, you enter a living room with a red couch and a table on a red carpet. To your left lies my bedroom, and next to that is Cutler's. A little farther to the right and you see a kitchen which is almost completely empty for the lack of technology these days. In the kitchen though, there's a ton of rifles or whatever you want to call them hung up on the wall.

As soon as I step outside my bedroom, the little boy grabs my hand and pulls me towards the kitchen, where Cutler sits looking up at me.

"Have you been crying?" he asks in a surprised tone.

I blush a bit, but reply, "I just miss my old family."

"But you ran away- and with Jack Sparrow's ship."

"Yeah I guess I did," I manage a small grin, and slide into the wooden chair, staring at the steak in front of me. Doing as I was once taught, I place the napkin on my table into my lap and pick up the fork and knife. Then I begin the cut the steak into small squares. When I look up, I notice Beckett staring at me.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I ask.

"No, nothing." He resumes to his own food. I'm surprised to see that without his wig -I still have no idea why everyone seems to be wearing one even after all my years of history- his hair color is a light brown.

After a few minutes of silence I speak again. "Isn't a Lord supposed to live in a mansion?" I ask.

"Yes-well, you see," he takes a sip of water from a glass. "I sometimes enjoy time alone in my little cabin here. Since you have just come here from, God knows where, I figured I would allow you to adapt to regular life instead of city life."

I force a smile. This man is like the father I never had.

"Where did you come from, speaking of it? I have noticed you are white, but you have an accent."

I stare at him. Okay, yeah, I didn't really think this one out.

"I was born as a Pilgrim in America, before I came here," I say, spacing out my words.

"Ah, okay then, let us continue." Beckett picks up his fork again and starts to eat again, as do I.

* * *

Jack gathers his new belongings, such as clothes and jewelry, money as well. Not to mention all the beer he has come across. He's not sure what the special rum is, just that it has the same effect and tastes magnificent. He currently has a six pack for the ride back in time- if it works.

Will watches him quietly the whole time. He's been packed for a few hours, just watching Jack slowly decide over what to keep and what to leave being. Will's attention turns to Angelica, who sits watching Jack just as Will is. She wonders why Jack has suddenly developed a keen interest in the girl she arrested earlier. Claire seems like such a boring person, where as she, Angelica, is much more brilliant and worth Jack's time.

Gibbs watches over all of them like a hawk, standing by the door, memorizing their sudden movements. There's a ton of tension in the room, and he doesn't want anything to go wrong. If something were to go wrong, he would have to be the one to stop it.

After what seems to be forever, Jack stands up, grabbing his bag and announcing that he's done. Will has never seen him be so precise and organized in packing anything, but this is a probably a big deal for them. They all grab their bags and make their way outside, to the brightly lit skies.

Once on the ship, they raise the flags and anchor-despite the life guard yelling at them not too- and before they know it, they're sailing on the ocean blue.

* * *

After a few hours they encounter a storm, much like the one where they went into the whirl pool the first time. Jack screams in excitement, as Will drives the ship into the pool of swirling water. They got lucky somehow

* * *

A few days later, they reach land. Port Royal to be exact. Will drops Jack, Gibbs, and Angelica off in the near waters, where the swim to land. He needed a bride and child to go see, and would be back soon once his is free from his duty as captain of The Flying Dutchman.

A broad man – a fisher meets Jack at the end of the water.

"You are Jack Sparrow!" he exclaims, turning around to go get whoever is around, but Jack holds him firmaly by the fisherman's shoulders.

"Captain," he says, "Captain Jack sparrow, mate. Now, do you know anyone around here by the name of Claire Skyy?"

Angelica snaps her attention to Jack. He's so interested in seeing her again, wasn't he happy about seeing Angelica?

"Claire?" The man stutters out, under the hands of Jack Sparrow. After a few moments, his face lights up, like he knows the name. "Claire Skyy! You mean, Beckett's daughter? Yeah, yeah! She's betrothed to a man named Eddy and they're expected to get married in a few we-"

"Beckett's daughter?" Jack asks quietly.

"OH yeah!" the man says again, "Ever since she came to this island three years ago, he's taken her in and taught her everything."

"THREE BLOODY YEARS?!" Jack yells loudly. He exchanges glances with Gibbs and Angelica, and then almost falls over.

* * *

**Review even if there's a ton of mistakes there.**

**one question if you need one;**

**How do you think Jack will react to Claire's engagement?**


	10. Chapter 9

***suprised I uploaded this fast* Yeah, really surprised. I almost broke my hand while playing floor hockey, so I'm surprised I can type this fast with one hand...**

**Warning-**

**The next few chapters are very emotional in my aspect, if you cannot deal with the amount of fiction distress, please don't read it..**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I pull my blonde hair into a tight bun, as Beckett has taught me. Then I slide a small dress over my now slim body. After that I grab my earrings and slide them into my ear. I'm meeting Eddy today for dinner with my now step-father and I can say that I'm excited.

The whole Jack-Will-Whirl Pool thing seems more like a bad dream to me, and I try my best to ignore it the best I can.

Sure, I cried for ¾ of the first year, but when I learned to accept the fact that no one is coming to get me, I stopped. That same time was when I started to call Cutler Father, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he's the one who introduced me to Eddy- fourth in command of the East India Trading Company.

After I finish dressing, I walk over to my old tote bag. I've never opened it since being here. Though- I did bring some soda and chips. Everyday I feel the temptation to open up the bag and peer inside, but I know once I started to eat the food, I wouldn't be able to stop.

I've also switched to the clothes of the century- dresses more than my t-shirts. Currently, my outfit consists of a brown and gray striped dress, which falls to around my knees.

I flick my attention to the door, which I walk over too. Beckett still hasn't shown me his actual house in fear of publicity, but everyone already knows who I am. You could say I'm even famous.

Just as I'm about to open the door, Cutler knocks on it.

I open it anyway, and he looks down at my dress. "Edwin will surely love the newest fashion. The carriage is waiting out front. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father, I'm ready."

He grabs my silky wrist and pulls me out into the living room.

The little servant boy-Toby-bids us goodbye and opens the front door for Cutler and I. I nod appreciatively and continue to walk outside, where I see my four-horse carriage. All the horses are white, while the carriage itself remains black.

Cutler hops into a seat and extends his arm. I grab his hand and he helps lift me inside, where I sit on a white cushioned seat. Cutler calls up to the carriage driver-or whatever you call them- and closes the door.

I sit on my hands and look out the window. Tons of trees blue by before the man next to me starts to speak.

"I'm sure Edwin is just as excited as you for the weeding."

I nod. Truth is, I'm more nervous than excited. I have this nagging feeling in my mind telling me not to marry Eddy, because of Jack. But I haven't seen him in three years, so why should I worry what my mind thinks about him? I'm 20, I can make my own decisions now.

Cutler notices my doubt and looks at me with a concerned look.

"Cold feet?" he asks, "Are you having second thoughts, my dear?"

"No Father," I say quietly, closing my eyes slightly and looking down at my dress, counting how many squares I can make out of the plaid design. I'm actually glad that I introduced this fashion. That's part of the reason you can call me famous. Everyone in Port Royal seems to like my ideas- though technically I'm getting them from the future designers that haven't been born yet.

"Are you sure, darling? You seem stressed lately."

I glance over to Cutler who looks at me with a concerned look. It's a wonder how someone could care so much for me- even when he's not even related to me.

I force a smile and nod again. "Yes, if I was troubled, I would tell you."

Cutler grins, and puts his hat on over top of his white wig. Again, I look out the window, now instead of a blur of trees there is a gentle flow of buildings passing. The carriage starts to slow, and when it comes to a complete stop, Cutler smiles brightly, and opens the door.

Almost immediately we are crowded with townsfolk that either want to talk to Lord Beckett or me myself for what they call a beautiful of dresses.

A woman in one of 'my' latest fashions, pushes her way through the crowd. "Have ya heard the news miss?" she asks, and I give her a bewildered look, which tells her to continue. "A man be walkin' around town searchin' for ya."

I smile, ready to answer but Cutler, who seems to have listened to our conversation, butts in.

"Yes, many men are about; looking for the fine lady my daughter has grown into."

The woman frowns, and parts her lips to speak, but Cutler motions for her to be quiet, and then asks for everyone to let us through.

I walk through the crowd, shaking hands here and there with strange people. They follow us at a distance, but when Cutler tells them to leave, they follow instructions and do indeed leave.

We enter a small tea shop called the Golden Lyon, famous for their loose leaf tea.

"Thanks Father," I say, as Cutler opens the door for me. I walk inside, and instantly feel the cool air from inside. Almost instantly, a man walks up to me and kneels on a knee, practically bowing.

"Eddy," I say playfully, pulling at his shoulders to allow him to stand upright. He grips my right hand and places a kiss on it.

His white wig allows him to blend in with the surrounding E.I.T.C members, who furiously sip at their tea. Some glance up at me and wink, but with one stern look from their Lord, they stop.

Eddy leads me to small table with four seats by a window. I look outside at the beautiful weather, and smile. Another great day for another great date with another great man that I know I can trust. But do I really love him? Or am I mistaking my feelings for another person? I instantly shake the questions out of my mind. No, this is the man I'm betrothed too. I made this decision.

"My love, you look wonderful," Eddy says, staring at me. I smile lightly and reply with a thank you.

A man with a white apron sets some tea on our table, noting my appearance. I turn my attention to Cutler, who sips eagerly at the tea cup in front of him.

"Father, why mustn't you show me your mansion? You promised."

"Claire, my dear, I will show you on your birthday." He puts down the tea cup and tilts his head a bit, as if challenging for me to go on.

"But Father," I whine, "My birthday is in a month or two."

"You are still the little baby I've known for three years, never change. You know," he says, crossing his legs and pointing at a woman walking by the shop. She looks awfully familiar to me. Her black locks flow to her mid chest and she wears a puffy shirt with a black vest over it. Cutler continues, "Ladies like them have their own house by now, with a husband." He casts a mysterious look over at Eddy, who shrugs defiantly.

"Father, we are to be wed in a few weeks, must you still act like we are waiting too long?" I roll my eyes at him, and he lets out a huff of breath.

"Nothing personal," he says, repeating the same line over and over again. But this time, a dark look looms in his blue eyes.

Eddy and I repeat the line in unison, "Just good business."

* * *

Jack looks over to Angelica, who has finally appeared from her long walk. She casts a glance over at Gibbs, then returns her attention to him.

"Why are we waiting Jack? She's betrothed. You and I can run away now," she says, laying her hands on Jack's chest. The pirate lord picks them off his body with distaste.

"Once she sees me, we be back on th' seas together, no more marriage." He looks like he's somewhere far away. Angelica groans. This is stupid. They're searching for a girl that ran away for a reason. And what is this man doing? Looking for her! He had all he needed right here in front of him, Angelica just had to show him that Claire isn't going to be crawling back.

But first she would have to put her in her place. Angelica smiles evilly, mumbling something to Jack about how they should go for another walk.

* * *

I start to notice people gathering more and more in front of the store. Not because of me, because of something outside. Yeah, some people are looking in the window at me and my fiancé, but most are looking at the middle of the town square.

Sooner or later, they start to leave and what makes me almost fall over.

In the middle of the Port Royal town square, is Jack Sparrow himself, kissing that same woman with black wavy locks.

Cutler and Eddy stand up first, while I sit in my seat, about to pass out from the scene. I feel the urge to kill Jack, kill him for one, not coming back for me until three years later. And two, when he does come back...he's kissing some other girl.

So it is true then. Jack and Will were only playing a game to see who could get my attention. I never mattered to them. To them, I am just another towns-girl who got caught in their little game.

I feel as if I'm about to burst into tears- but I don't. My eyes don't start to water, all I can do is stare at Jack, who is now surrounded by royal guards.

Someone takes my by my shoulders, and I realize that Eddy is trying to get me out of the shop. All I can think about is Jack, but I don't resist as Eddy pulls me towards the carriage I arrived in.

I remember him saying about being one of the most wanted pirates. Does that mean that he came out of his way, and risk being arrested, just to show me that everything is all a game with me?

I stare at him as Eddy helps me into the carriage. Just as I'm about to duck my head into the carriage, Jack catches my eye. I break the connection as soon as it starts.

Why should I even be looking at a man that twisted me into his own molding clay?

* * *

**Who's Claire gonna choose- Eddy or Jack? **

**Review :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Geez, looking back on this chapter it switches perspectives a lot...**

**Anyway-**

**Surprise :D Another chapter...because I went to the gym today (Getting active yo.) and I was completely tired afterwards. So I decided to install Microsoft and type on there instead of Open Office because I like the colors more. ;D**

**Oh and yeah...this chapter is probably the most emotional-est because I'm terrible at that sort of thing and because I really need to add some adventure into this now-which will come soon enough..**

**Oh and if you're confused, when I add a ~ , it means a few hours or so have passed but when I add a long line (_ that sort of thing) it means the perspective is changed. :D**

I hear a small knock on my door, but ignore it as I stare out the window of the cabin. As the knocking continues, I just pull the covers farther towards my face.

"Love, you have to come outside sometime. Please, you are worrying us," Eddy calls to me as he fumbles with the lock of the doorknob. I glance over at the door, but then silently turn back to my regular position.

A few days have passed. And for those few days, I have done nothing but sulk in my misery. Both Cutler and Eddy have tried to persuade me to come out of my shell, but so far, nothing has worked. I've been nothing but useless in this little room I'm confined too.

It's not like I was useful when I was out of the room anyway. The only thing I was useful was for Jack and Will; for volunteering to be their own clay ball.

The knocking is persistent.

"Darling please," Cutler says, now next to Eddy. "You need to eat, we are worried. You may get ill from dehydration."

But what they don't know is that I've been drinking water bottles from my tote. Nothing else. No food. Food is just as useless as me. It makes you fat and ugly and ungraceful, which is what I probably was to Jack. If food made me undesirable, then I'll make the same of it.

But even as my stomach growls, I can't help but crave the smallest bit of pork.

"You have not talked for days, my love. Please, let me in." Eddy seems close to the verge of crying.

I'm making a man cry. What kind of person am I? Just a bitch who knows nothing, that's it. A worthless bitch who no one will ever truly love.

* * *

Jack sits in the corner of the cell. This didn't go as planned. Angelica ruined it all. He'll never forget the look on Claire's face when he saw her getting into the carriage. She looked totally broken. He had done that. He had caused that look of utter misery held in her eyes.

Angelica sits at the other corner of the cell. Her plan didn't go well either. She hadn't thought ahead of time about the fact that Claire is Cutler's daughter and that he would follow her everywhere. Angelica glances over towards Jack, who furrows his brow and frowns deeply. He wasn't supposed to see Claire. That ruined her plan. Jack will never forgive her. She twines a piece of hair between her thumb and middle finger. Then she glances towards Jack, who seems to sink into nothing in the corner.

Jack sighs, sure he's loud enough for Angelica to hear, but not sure that it did any damage. Why had Angelica brought him to Town Square in the first place? Did she know Claire was going to be there? He can't say it's exactly Angelica's fault, he kissed her back even though he knew it was wrong at the time. He encouraged her to keeping kissing him and to not stop. It's his fault that Claire is feeling the way she is. But why should he care? He's a bloody pirate, and the only love is the sea! If he broke someone's heart, well hell, he'd done it many times before. Though, he can't forget Claire.

Jack strokes his beard. Does he love Claire? No, no he can't love anyone or anything but the sea. Claire's just...an obstacle.

"Jack?" Angelica croaks out, in a small voice.

The pirate ignores her at first, continuing to bury himself in his faults. After a few minutes, he replies.

"Whut?"

Angelica is quiet, thinking out the right thing to say. That is always the thing- you never know what exactly you should say with Jack Sparrow, he is difficult to predict.

"Sorry," she resorts to saying, figuring it's the least she can say.

"Sorry doesn't get us outta jail or back ta Claire, does it?" he asks with a certain tone in his voice. Angelica sighs and buries her head in her hands. She isn't going to give up this easily. Jack is going to love her. And love her more than the sea. She just needs a plan...

* * *

Once again, I don't answer the constant callings coming from outside the door. I'm surprised no one has thought of looking through the window in front of my double bed.

"We do not even know what is troubling you, my love; we can help if you let us!" Eddy calls, straining his voice. This man cares so much about me and all I'm doing is pushing him away.

Like Jack. I can say that I care about him, where as he wants nothing to do with me anymore. Am I not good enough for him? Do I have to be a pirate like him to be favorable?

"Claire, dear, I must knock down the door in an hour if you do not come out." The voice comes from Cutler. "It is for your safety."

I sigh loudly, but they obviously can't hear me.

"Go ahead and break down the wall," I murmur under my breath. "It's not the only one I've built."

Like Cutler promised, about an hour after he last talked to me, I start to hear a constant slamming against the door, until I hear the lock click and the door opens. I lay, facing away from the door when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, but it feels like ice to me. With the strength I still, I shake the hand off of me like it can poison me. The hand lies on my shoulder again, and someone pulls me out of the bed. I close my eyes, and when I open them I'm staring at Eddy.

"You are as pale as a ghost."

Cutler walks over to me, and takes one look at me before saying, "Toby, fetch the lady a biscuit." Toby calls an okay from out in the hall.

"My love," Eddy says softly, carrying me into the kitchen before seating me in a chair. His brown eyes look willingly into mine, trying to read my feelings. I'm sure he can tell just how miserable I am. "What has troubled you so badly?"

I don't answer.

"Please...Claire," he says.

Again, I ignore him and gaze at Toby, who carries a biscuit on a small circular plate to me. Once he places it down on the wooden counter in front of me, I grab it weakly with my right hand and take a small bite out of it. Cutler pats my back, as I chew more eagerly.

When I finish he says, "Get her another biscuit Toby."

He continues saying that until I am full of biscuits.

* * *

Jack slams his hands against the cell.

"BLOODY LET ME OU' YE BLOODY GUARDS!"

The guards giggle at his anger, and then are lost in their own conversation.

Jack kicks the wall, and then looks at Angelica who sleeps peacefully in the corner. The guards mumble a quick goodnight to each other, and then leave Jack alone with the sleeping girl. He sighs, and thinks. There's a window in the corner with few bars blocking it, which seems to be plastered in the wall just above the ground.

"How 'm I gonna get outta here?" he asks no one. Then he remembers something Will said a while ago- a few years ago actually. Leverage. Jack needs the proper leverage. Unless these cells were different than the ones Will helped make, he could get out and find Claire.

Of course explaining things would be difficult, but not impossible. He will get Claire back. Though he may not love her as much as he should, if he even should love her, he still cares for her.

Jack looks around the cell for anything that could be used. All he finds is a few bones and a rusty nail file. Well…there are only a few things he can do.

The pirate looks up at the small window which showed the darkness of the night. He grabs the metal nail file and starts filing away at the two bars which prevent him from climbing out.

* * *

"Do you think she is going to speak today?"

I ignore the conversation that Eddy and Cutler have behind me.

"We mustn't worry, Edwin. She shall speak when ready."

Cutler's wise words makes Eddy shut up, but he doesn't leave me alone. I lay on my bed, where Cutler has been feeding me for the past day or so. And in that past day, Eddy hasn't left my side; always finding reasons to stay or keep my company in my constant grieve.

I don't need company though; I honestly think that what Jack did is the best. Now I don't have to worry about him anymore, though it breaks my heart to say so. He's locked away with Angelica, or so Cutler says. He won't be able to get to me and hurt me even more. I can figure out a way to move to America with Eddy somehow, and we can be the famous couple of the Americas. It sounds like a great idea to me, a bit cheesy but still.

No matter what I tell myself- going to the Americas, marrying Eddy, whatever…I'm never really thinking of marrying Eddy. I'm mistaking Eddy for Jack and I realize that. Eddy will stay in Port Royal and work in the E.I.T.C. Only Jack would insist of exploring America with me. But Jack's gone…long gone. I didn't mean anything to him and I probably still don't, so why am I still thinking about him? I don't love him anymore- I'm not even sure I ever did. But I can't stop…

A smooth hand runs through my matted hair. I haven't taken a shower in forever, since all I've basically been doing is staying in bed. I look horrible.

Eddy starts whistling a smooth tune and I fall tired listening to it. He starts to hum and whisper some of the lyrics to the melody, and the soothing sound makes me fall asleep even in mid-day.

* * *

The second bar comes off in the middle of the second day worth of filing. Angelica watches Jack as he maneuvers himself out of the cell and into the night sky. Then, Angelica lifts herself out and feels cool air on her face. Another cold night in spring.

"Where now?" she asks, breaking the brooding silence.

Jack doesn't respond, but takes out his compass instead.

_Well, first you need to find you some rum Jack. That stupid thing doesn't work unless you have the thing you want most already with you._

But obviously, the compass doesn't point towards any near store of rum. No, instead it points towards the forest, dark and looming.

Angelica follows Jack, trying to match his long strides, but fails miserably.

"Jacckk," she whines in her Spanish accent, "Slow down, you're too fast."

"Ye too slow," he mutters from ahead. Angelica starts a light jog, and soon is by Jack's side, who frowns. She grabs his shoulder and whips him around to face her.

"Jack," she says, "Why can't we just run now? We're out."

"Gotta find Claire."

"What is it with you and Claire?" she says, throwing her hands in the air.

Jack hesitates, but answers, "I love 'er."

* * *

**Chapter is kind of short, I realize. Depppp. (my way of saying derp)**

**But uh. Three questions if you have nothing to write about in the review:**

**How do you think Angelica is going to win Jack back?**

**Clack or Cleddy? (ClairexJack or ClairexEddy)**

**anndd**

**How soon do you want me to update? Just give me some guidelines.. (ex. Sunday-Monday-Tuesday-Wednesday) 'cause you know, the followers have power over my life in some ways.**


	12. Chapter 11

**hiiiiii. Sorry for the short wait in my opinion-but it may be long to you guys :D...**

**News: If you like Sweeney Todd: check out my Sweeney Todd Fanfic ****_Martyrs _****(I'll be updating that next, and then WP again and so forth)**

**I felt like this chapter needed a little more drama...so the beginning is dramatic, and I'm sorry for the followers I make mad for adding that in there. **

**Have fun reading**

* * *

I stare at the closed drapes blocking the window. Eddy's arm keeps my back pressing firmly against his chest.

The night brings me no comfort. I seem to have developed a mild case of insomnia, and one of the reasons Eddy's sleeping next to me is so I don't get up in the middle of the night and run away.

Not that I would- there's nothing out there for me; just old memories and wishes that will never be granted.

But even as I stare at the darkness of the night, I cannot help but feel the smallest twinge of hope. There is no hope, I realize. No hope, no faith, no love, no nothing. Nothing except for the silence. The silence that fills my mind. The silence that tells me I'm not good enough or deserving of what I have.

So for now, I keep the feelings locked inside the half-filled bottle in my mind- which is sure to explode someday.

A small knock comes from the front door. Eddy-now that I realize he's been awake this whole time-hops out of the bed. A few sounds come from Cutler's room, and I take it he heard the knocking as well. Eddy motions for me to stay quiet as he walks cautiously to the front door.

I know nobody is allowed out this far in the woods, but it wouldn't surprise me if the knocked turned out to be a beggar.

As soon as I hear the door open, a large groan followed by a thump comes from the hallway.

I strain to get a better position, and when I see what's happened, I almost scream.

There, grasping at the sword in his blood soaked chest lays Eddy.

I run over to my fiancé, and cup his head in my hands.

"It's going to be okay," I repeat over and over, brushing the tears off his cheeks as I try to maintain my own. His eyes start to close.

"No!" I yell, furiously begging him to stay awake. Of course, my shouts are in vain. I hold him in my arms, burying my head in his short hair, when I feel something crash over my head.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

Cold, clammy hands run over my arms, causing my eyes to flutter open at the touch.

"Yur awake," a woman with long brown hair says. Her brown skin causes the whites of her eyes to stick out. "I'll go fetch the' Cap'n!" she stands up and rushes out of the room, pulling her pink skirt up as she does.

I take a moment to study the area. I sit on a wooden chair, next to a table. The walls are completely white and, besides the brown wooden door, so are the rest of the objects in the room. There is no window, only three lit candles on the table in front of me.

It's only then I recall the events from-who knows how long I've been sleeping.

Eddy- dead

Cutler- no idea

Myself- strange room

I hear a faint sound coming from outside the hall. The sound gets closer until I can just barely hear two voices.

"This is ridiculous!" one of them says, "She's not worth it!"

I take some offence, knowing the feminine voice is probably referring to me.

"She's worth it to me." Jack's voice. I would know that voice anywhere. He took me here.

First, he played me.

Then, he killed my fiancé.

And as if that wasn't enough, the son of a bitch kidnapped me.

Jack opens my door and strides in. He walks right to my chair, while I try my best to conceal my emotions. I'm not even sure if I have emotions anymore, because currently, I don't feeling anything except utter despair.

"Hey, luv," he says in an innocent tone. I stay emotionless. "Cheer up, it's sunny outside."

I ignore him, and instead think of Eddy. That man died. And it's my fault. I brought him into this. Technically it's Jack's fault- because he most likely stabbed him with a sword. Maybe this is all planned out; I get mad, and then Jack takes me on what he calls an 'adventure' just to mess around with my heart again. Well guess what, it's not going to work.

"Claire," he says in a more serious tone, lifting my chin to see his brown eyes. His rings reflect off the candle light.

"What?" I mutter. He smiles at my voice.

"'m sorry."

I stare at the pirate in confusion before answering, "Sorry for what? Playing my heart, kidnapping me, or killing my fiancé?"

"Playing yuh heart?"

"Don't play me for a fool, Mr. Sparrow."

He looks bewildered. "I never played yuh heart, Claire."

Just what I needed to be told.

"Sure, you can lie just to make me feel better, I totally understand."

"Claire, 'm tellin' th' truth."

I look up at his eyes. I thought Sparrow was supposed to be some famous ladies' man, but by the look in his eyes it looks as if he's being honest.

"You still killed my fiancé," I pout.

He takes his calloused hand and rubs it against my skin. I shiver at the touch. "So I could have ye for meself."

Okay, I admit, that is probably the nicest thing a man has ever said but it still didn't change the fact he kidnapped me and kissed that girl in Town Square. "What about that girl you were kissing?"

"Angelica?" he asks. So that's who Angelica is. "She kissed me, I swear, luv."

I hear a yell from out in the hall. Jack stands up. "She's mad," he admits. "I'll be back." He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. A few seconds later, I hear screaming from in the hall. Almost every sentence involves my name.

* * *

I sit in the pub, next to Jack, who almost every woman winks at. A few come up to him and slap him across the face.

But, he is popular- especially in Tortuga. Though, tons of women try to gain his attention, he doesn't take his eyes off me, even when I try rum for the first time.

Instantly, I spit it back out. "EW!" I yell, rubbing furiously at my tongue to get the taste away. The pirate smiles and then pats my back.

"Ye get used to it." He takes the bottle out of my hand, and starts to drink it himself, finishing almost the whole thing.

"Are you drunk?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nah, it'll take lots more, luv, don' worry."

I take his advice and scan the tavern, seeing quite a few men looking my way. They probably recognize me from Port Royal. A man with shaggy black hair eyes me for a second, before standing up, putting his drink down, and walking over to the table I sit at. Jack notices as soon as the man starts to walk in our general direction, and puts an arm protectively around my shoulder. I lift it off, wanting to see how this plays out.

The man wears a sort of pale blue trench coat, which covers brown tights underneath jet black boots. His black eyes are fierce.

As soon as he walks to the table, he lifts up my hand and places a kiss on it. Then he bows, extending his hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asks.

Cautiously, I look first at Jack, who seemingly disapproves. After that I look around at the bar. There's no music playing, and all I basically see is people dancing left and right.

"Dance," I repeat, "Sure!"

Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him. The back of my head hits his shoulder and he looks down at me. "Don't," he says.

I ignore him, and break free of his grip, walking up to the man in the pale blue coat. He smiles broadly, and places one of my hands on his shoulders, whereas the other is placed in his hands. The man steps side to side, as do I, feeling Jack's watchful eye on me. Hey, if he got to flirt with other women, why can't I do the same with men?

A few minutes into the dancing with no music, Jack's hand lands on my shoulder and pulls me back. I stumble back, almost tripping over my dress. He stands me upright and mutters a small thank you to the man. The man himself bows again and then walks away.

I turn my attention to Jack. "Why'd you do that? I was having fun."

"Too bad," he says, playing with his rings.

"Uh, okay."

As I start to zone out, I feel a presence next to me. A woman, with a yellow dress on, looks down at Jack.

"Giselle," he says in a playful tone. The tone earns him a smack and I stifle a laugh.

"Who is she?" Giselle asks, looking at me. Before he even answers, she slaps him again. "Just like the other men, ya know?" She looks at me while talking, and I think twice about my decision. If this is how he treats other women…why am I different?

"Ya think he loves ya and then he leaves ya!" she exclaims, slapping the pirate once again, before walking away. Jack smiles sheepishly at me.

"Heh," he says, but before he even has time to explain, another woman with red hair struts over to us.

"Scarlett!" he exclaims, standing up. The woman slaps him, just as Giselle did. I stare in utter disappointment and confusion.

"And she is? Another woman you're sleeping with for one night, and then leaving? I'm warning ya," Scarlett looks at me and backslaps Jack.

So basically, Jack sleeps with almost every woman in Tortuga. And just when I least expect it he's going to leave? I start to back up, but Jack sticks out his hand to grab my wrist.

"Look, girl," Scarlett says to me, "Get away-he doesn't want you, just what's up yuh skirt."

Okay, I've had enough. I break free of Jack and start to run towards the entrance. I'm surprised when I don't hear him calling my name, and that only makes me more upset. He doesn't even try to persuade me the women were wrong.

I hit the night air, only to feel lightheaded in the smoke-filled sky. Men all around me try to touch me, but I hit them away and stagger to who knows where before I hit an inn. I don't look at the name of the place and instead walk inside, hitting some fresh air. The room is small, lit by a dim candle. A man standing behind a desk looks at me.

"Can I help ye?" he asks.

"I need a room." I place five shillings on the desk in front of him; glad for the fact Jack trusts me with some of his money.

_"Just in case ye get lost, I don' want ye without a place to stay."_ He said earlier.

The secretary hands me a key, and I rush through the halls when I finally come to the room. I open it and fall onto the bed in hysterics. I need to make up my mind. He's going to keep hurting me until I learn to trust him with my heart. Jack or no Jack?

* * *

**So obviously:**

**Jack or no Jack? (though if I write no Jack as Claire's choice there's not really going to be a story D: (or is there?))**

**Are you glad Eddy died? (Sorry to the followers I upset. ^3^)**

**anndd**

**How do you think Jack is going to find Claire? (if he does go looking for her :o)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hiiiii...**

**So I've watched Sweeney Todd today for about the fiftieth time with my friend- no joke. I always cry at the end. **

**Of course, my friend is obsessed with Orlando Bloom and tells me that Sweeney just needed Will Turner to be his friend.**

**I digress...**

**I hope the followers I made mad aren't mad at me anymore- at least not for long (foreshadowinngg) **

* * *

Angelica gladly pays Scarlett and Giselle. They were indeed good actors and got the job done right. Surely Claire will figure out a way back to her step-daddy, who wouldn't dare let her out of his sight if everything went according to plan. Jack will be hers, and she'll make the pirate forget about the stupid girl that got into her way. 'Course…if things don't go to plan, Angelica will have to resort to her only and final option-killing the girl.

The woman walks into the tavern towards Jack, who hangs his head though people call his name.

"Jack?" Angelica pokes the pirate in the ribs but he doesn't move. She takes and seat and sits down next to him. "I told you she wasn't worth it."

The useless man continues to look down but murmurs, "She'll come back, I kno' it."

Angelica slaps her hand onto the wooden table. "No she isn't Jack!" He needs to forget about her. "You know it! She's gonna go back to Port Royal and Beckett and never want to see you again!"

"Shut up." The whisper barely registers in her mind.

"It's true, you know it!"

"I said shut up!" Jack roars, slamming both hands on the table and knocking his chair over. He breathes in deeply, while everyone in the tavern stops their activities to stare at the angry pirate lord. Jack ignores the glares and storms out of the tavern in complete anger.

* * *

Although I wish I could talk to Jack and sort out our problems, no matter how hard I try, I cannot bring myself to exit the inn. I stay hunched over the bed, my knees bouncing up and down. The kitchen knife on the counter could not be more tempting- but I won't. I can't. It's not right.

My eyes sting from all the tears. I basically gave my life to this man-but obviously he didn't care. I'm not different from all the girls he slept with. My best option is to just forget his existence. Mustering up my courage, I push myself off the and towards the wooden drawers. I open them, finding two pesos, which I shove into my dress pocket. Great. Now I have just enough money to buy a plastic jar filled with dirt.

As I near the docks, I notice the _Pearl _floating just off shore. The lanterns are lit- telling me that Jack is probably on the ship. I'll have to find another way to Port Royal. Lifting up my shirt, I walk towards another boat, one that is blue and gold. It looks royal in my opinion, so I walk to the platform connecting the ship to the dock.

A soldier in a red uniform stops me. "Hold it, missus, this ship is for royal officers only."

"Are you heading to Port Royal?" I shove my hands into the dress pockets.

"Possibly. What is your purpose here?"

"I don't know. I just kind of want to get back to my father. But you probably know him as Lord Beckett."

The soldier instantly steps aside and gestures for me to board. "We'll take you there by morning," he brags.

I board anyway, glad that Cutler's name can do some use. Of course, when I step on deck tons of men just stare at me. The soldier that led me aboard explains everything, and another soldier leads me below decks to a room with one bed in the corner, a small lantern, and a single drawer.

I mumble a thank you, and lay down on the bed, which is two sizes too small for someone of my size. Sleep, though, doesn't come when I want it. I lay thinking of Jack. He ruined my life in basic standards. Sure, I can live with a boyfriend dumping me but Jack basically showed me that I mean nothing to him and yet he tried to gain my attention. It all goes back to when I first met him and Will. Somewhere out there with his wife, the other pirate is probably having shit loads of fun, while here I am moping my way out of this mess.

Yeah, I know, I shouldn't feel bad for myself, but when things come down to this it's really the only thing one can do.

Slowly, gradually, and surprisingly my eyes start to close until I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jack sits at the table, looking curiously at Angelica. She seems so content on getting rid of Claire, is she really that jealous? But whatever Jack says, he knows Angelica didn't cause Claire to run away this time. Scarlett and Giselle had only been defending themselves, and warning the woman of the pirate. Jack doesn't want Claire to go; he wants to be with her. He never dreamed of hurting her, he never meant to, and yet he's done it so many times he can't begin to count.

His compass points in the general direction of Port Royal, where Claire is sure to reunite with her step-father. After she finds Beckett, there's no telling how long it'll be until Jack sees her face again. Beckett will have guards with her at all times.

But if Jack waits too long, she could marry, almost like she did with Eddy. The pirate isn't even sure why he decided to kill the man. It didn't make a difference in his life, but it sure as hell did to Claire. She didn't trust him anymore. She used to and now she didn't.

"What are you thinking about, Jack?" Angelica snaps him out of his conversation. The slow rocking of the ship calms him down a bit.

Jack chews on his bottom lip for a second, trying to think things through. He's going to get Claire; that much is obvious. It's just a matter of when and where.

"We 'r gonna find Claire," he says, glancing at his compass on the wooden table, "soon."

Angelica feels anger rush through her veins, and leaves the room immediately before she starts slapping this man to his senses.

The pirate lord pays her no attention as she leaves. Instead, he scratches at his double-braided beard, the beads jangling causing noise.

After staring at the ground for God knows how long, he gets up and works his way to the deck, where Gibbs eyes the horizon with a telescope next to the wheel.

"Oi, Mr. Gibbs," he calls up to his first mate, then proceeds to climb the stairs.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs puts the telescope by his side and salutes his Captain.

"Set sail for Port Royal."

"But sir, the guards!"

Jack dismisses his foolish implement. No, he isn't going to get caught this time. It will take about a day to get to Port Royal, and once there, Jack is expecting to have a crew member buy him some new clothes. Maybe he can start over with Claire.

"Aye, listen to me, Gibbs. Set sail for Port Royal."

The first mate nods, and walks over to the wheel, where he turns it indignantly, disagreeing with Jack's decision.

* * *

I wake up to a persistent jabbing in my ribs. When my eyes open, seeing the familiar face of Cutler, I just gape. After a few seconds of making sure he is real, I hug him, and then pull back to see his face. He obviously sees my hurt expression.

"Do not fret, my dear, I have the dearest surprise for you."

"What now, Father?"

Cutler grabs my bony wrist and pulls me from the ship cabin outside onto the deck. My eyes fall upon a soldier in a blue uniform, with brown hair peeking out from under his cap. Though he is sitting in a wheel chair, I don't stop eyeing him. His back faces me, but when I stride to his front, I can tell who it is.

"Eddy!" I yell, throwing my arms around him. He groans loudly, and tries to pry me off.

"My love," he says in barely a whisper, "careful."

"But-" I look at him in disappointment. "Wait…how did you…?"

"A rib was punctured," he sighs, "I passed out from the pain. Did you ever care to check my pulse? Of course, Cutler took me to the nearest doctor, but there was little they could do. They tried to perform surgery, but it didn't work. They could only wait to see if I would awaken or not." He inhales deeply, but groans when he exhales. Breathing takes a lot of effort for him in his fragile stage. "I held onto you, love," Eddy says quietly, reaching his shaky hand out towards me. "I'm afraid I won't make it past your birthday…"

I stare wide-eyed at the man in front of me. My fiancé-he lives for me. But he won't live for much longer. Not to my birthday…and what makes it worse is the fact I can barely hug him. I notice the soldiers on the ship saluting to Eddy, and Cutler's hand tells me it's time for us to go. At first, I don't move, still in shock.

Yes, I'm happy as hell he's alive, but what's the point of him being alive if I won't see him for much longer? It's basically like saying 'hey, I've somehow arisen from the dead but you can't touch me you just have to bear with the thought that I'm going to die sometime soon. It could be in my sleep, but hey, who cares? I'm alive now.'

We enter the mansion quietly. Cutler wheels Eddy in, but no one says a word to me about where to go in the new haven. I stare upwards at the marvelous house. It's mostly stone and brick, but it creates a great mixture of colors as I step into the wooden living room. When I walk in, I hear the immediate cackle of a hungry fire place, and see a checkerboard designed floor. To my right I see a door, the same going for my left. But in front of me are a couch and a small chair, next to a fireplace made of brick.

Eddy is the first to communicate with me. "There's much more to see my love," he says quietly, "I just hope I have time to show it all with you." He chuckles at his own sick joke, and I frown. How could he joke about death when it is such a serious matter? Did he not find this the least bit troublesome to me?

I don't tell him that his joke is far inappropriate for matters, but instead take his wheel chair in my hands and guide it over towards the couch where I sit down and stare at him. Cutler walks out of the room, disappearing to some other place.

Silence passes between us and after a few moments I cannot bare the question anymore.

"What happens when you die?" I mumble, sure Eddy hasn't heard me.

But he hears me alright, and responds, "Darkness."

"What about heaven?" I twist my fingers together in my lap.

"Just…darkness. I held onto your voice and it pulled me out. God gave me another chance."

"How is there a God in a world of darkness?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"You can feel him. It is like…" Eddy scans his mind for the right words. "It is like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue but you do not remember what it is."

I don't speak for a few moments, until another question forms in my mind.

"How can you joke about dying when you know there's nothing left for you when you do in fact, die?" I say the word die like it is poison in my mouth.

The question seems to offend Eddy, and he stays quiet for a few minutes. "I believe that I will find that word on my tongue sometime," he admits, "and only then will I be allowed to enter heaven."

He makes a great point of what he believes in, but how will I know it is real? What happens when I die? The thought is enough to make me sick. What if I die, and then I'm just in darkness for all of eternity because I can't find that word?

A soft hand grabs mine, and I look at Eddy. "You'll be fine," he says quietly. He lifts my hand to his mouth and brushes his lips against it.

I guess I have someone to trust…

At least… for a little while.

* * *

**So how do you think Angelica will make Jack forget about Claire? (I would personally think she'd drug him but drugs aren't popular in the eighteenth century)**

**Andd uhhh.**

**Do you think Eddy and Claire are going to get married before he dies?**

**And if they are going to get married- do you think Jack will find Claire in time to stop her from marrying?**

**Last question:**

**How do you think Jack is going to get into Port Royal? (Hint: remember the part in the chapter about the new clothes and stuff? yeahhh that part :D)**

**Even if you have no answers to any of these questions, Review anyway! It makes me happy and jovial inside :D (hint: all you have to say is something like nice, cool, or THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER QURL WRITE MORE)**

**Next I'm updating my Sweeney Todd fanfic, so I may not get back to this until next Tues. (if I dare say it will take me that long.)**

**Goodbye for now my young pirates ~~**


	14. Chapter 13

**I lied about updating Martyrs first. I just wasn't feeling up to it so I updated this quickly. Only about ten minutes pass in this. **

**And yes, I realize it's very short but I didn't want to much information to be given away.**

**So I'm gonna do this thing now where I pick a song or songs that relate to the chapter so you can like...listen to it while you read?**

**I dunno.**

**But the song suggestion for this chapter is: Let Love Bleed Red- Sleeping with Sirens.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Rooivalk253 for the idea. :D Thank you **

* * *

I fasten the lace behind my back. It's today. Marriage. I still can't believe that my fiancé is still alive. My birthday is in a few days, and Eddy seems to be thriving and full of life. Of course, I stick to him whenever I can, afraid that if I leave him alone he'll disappear somehow.

So far two weeks have passed. And with those two weeks came no guarantee that Jack is going to apologize to me or make it up to me, which makes my suspicions even truer. Now that he's gone I can't stop thinking about him, thinking that Eddy's arms are his. By the way, Eddy has been able to stand out of his wheel chair and limp around once in a while; his rib is healing at a great speed, and the doctor said he may heal.

What also surprises me is how strong Jack's sword was to practically break a rib. It's not the best thing to talk about it but it makes him seem like he planned it out.

An arm coils around my waist and I gasp, seeing Eddy's reflection in the mirror. He brushes my hair away from my neck with his free hand and places a kiss on my pulse. I smile and purse my lips.

"You're not supposed to see the bride on the wedding day, hasn't anyone taught you that?"

"But my love, I just couldn't wait, you're too," he takes a deep breath, "perfect…"

I flush, and turn my head to place a kiss on his lips. Then he takes the veil from my dresser and places it carefully on my head. I'm surprised how I was able to design my own wedding dress. My tailors did a good job of making it perfect, and now almost everyone in Port Royal with money is buying it and thinking of walking down the aisle with their husbands again, just so they can wear it. The other good news is that I designed Eddy's suit as well. All white, with a crimson red tie. In his breast pocket, I designed a fake rose.

"I will see you soon," Eddy whispers into my ear, and walks outside of the dressing room, leaving me alone.

After he leaves, I fix the veil, making it perfect on my blonde hair.

I place my arm in the crook of Cutler's arm, while staring at the big doors that tell me that everything I've ever wanted awaits me just inside those doors. The chapel is cold even in the summer, but it doesn't bother me, as I dismiss my chilly arms and look at my step-father. Is this really what I wanted? What about Jack? My thoughts reminded me of how I waited for him when I first met Eddy. Well, look where that has gotten me.

An organ starts to play and I realize how stereotypical this is. There was the calm music. And when I walk inside, I'm going to see the priest and Eddy is his beautiful suit. Everything is going according to plan.

You know how when you walk in, there's an aisle and to the left is supposedly the bride's family, and to the right is the groom's? Yeah, well for me, there's no one except Cutler sitting there as Eddy begins to quietly say his vows to me. On my fiancé's side there's about five-hundred people just sitting there, staring at me with approval.

I glance nervously around the sun-lit room, then at the priest. His white wig covers his dark hair, and his face is smooth, but tan. He smiles politely at me, and like any good woman would do, I offer a smile back, returning my attention to Eddy.

"Edwin Winthrop, do you take Claire Skyy as your wife?" The priest asks in a slightly off-key tone.

"I do," Eddy says, smiling at me.

"Claire Skyy, do you take Edwin Winthrop as your husband?"

"I do," I say uneasily.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

A few moments of silence pass through the room, before the priest says, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He says the last sentence in a blur, and I almost don't hear it, but by the way Eddy smiles, it encourages me to follow through with my decision.

He leans towards me, and I lean towards him, hearing his shallow breath. Eddy places a hand on my check, which I rest mine over, and he brings it up towards his lips in a smooth way. I close my eyes. Just as I'm about to be wed, he stops. His hand stops moving, his thin breath ceases to exist. Is he nervous? I open my eyes again, and look up at Eddy, who just stares at me. He looks stone cold. Suddenly, he falls and starts to convulse on the ground.

He's having a seizure.

People gasp from in the room, but no one-including me-knows what to do about this. I wait until he stops shaking, as I was taught to not touch a person in the middle of a seizure, and then I kneel down to his face. His eyes are closed. My hand instantly reaches towards his pulse, and when I feel nothing, I just stare.

My dress curls around my legs, and no one seems to be moving. I kneel next to Eddy's face and look at his dead expression. He's…gone. Back into the darkness. On our wedding day. My stomach shakes as I let out unsteady breaths. Dead. Eddy. Dead. Dead again. He's not coming back this time. He can't and he won't. I can't save him. I pay no attention to the people starting to stand up. A few put their hands on my shoulders, bidding me their sorrows, but their words feel like rocks that they throw at me. Like their words are supposed to fix the emptiness that suddenly fills my heart.

My heart beats wildly against my rib cage, causing me to swallow hard. A lump starts to form in my throat, making it even tougher for me to gulp. Every feeling is sucked out of me as I watch the dead corpse on the ground lay lifelessly. Without thinking, I reach out for the flower that sits in his front pocket and hold it in my hand, admiring the last piece of him I have. A rose. A fake rose.

I place it in front of him mouth then lean over to his ear and whisper, "I'll love you until it dies.

* * *

**Woah. D: Emotional wasn't that? I tried to do my best to describe how Claire would feel but it was kind of hard.**

**Sooo.**

***trying to think of some questions here**

**Do you think Claire is lying about saying I'll love you until it dies? (I think she means that she'll always love him deep down but she'll eventually fall in love with some else *spoiler* wat.)**

**Yeah that's all I got for questions. ;_; thanks for reading :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**I keep updating with short chapters, soorryyyy. The only reason I updated this tonight and not some other time is**

a.** I couldn't figure out where I wanted the story to go after this and  
**b. **I'm writing the first chapter to a new Sleepy Hollow fanfiction, and didn't want to wait to long to update.**

**So anyway, here's your chapter**

**Song Suggestions for this chapter: The Lonely- Christina Perri and The Hardest Thing- Tyler Ward**

* * *

Cutler rests his hands on my shoulder and massages them gently while I stare at my reflection silently.

After a few minutes of just staring at myself I part my lips to speak, "It's ironic isn't it?"

"What is?" Cutler asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Edwin died in a church," I say, forcing a half-smile, and then I whisper, "On our wedding day." Cutler frowns.

"Dear, it is your birthday today. You must not have death on your mind during the ball." He grabs my brush from the bureau and starts brushing out strand after strand of my hair, while I just sit there and watch.

"What should I have on my mind then Father? Jack Sparrow and how he kidnapped me? How Eddy practically died the first time? Father, nothing good has come out of this, so what should I have on my mind?" I spit at him. He stops brushing for a moment, thinking out his next move.

He shrugs, "You are turning twenty-one. You still have time to find another fellow. There are many ecstatic men waiting to meet my lovely daughter tonight."

I flare up, "I don't want just any man from the East India Trading Company!"

"Now my dear," Cutler says, soothingly and perfectly calm, "what do you want?"

I sigh, breathing out shakily. "I want Ja-Eddy. I want Eddy." I repeat it a second time, more clearly than the first.

Cutler continues brushing my hair and I take a moment to think. Was I just about to say Jack? No I couldn't have, I want Eddy. Yes, Eddy is the one I want. No doubt about it. But I can't have him...

"Claire, darling, you need to relieve Edwin from your mind and discover another man."

I play with my hands in my lap, leaning against the back of the chair. If there was any other man besides Eddy it would be- no. No, there's only Eddy. No one else.

I flick my eyes up to Cutler as he puts the brush down on the bureau and stretches his hands outwards. His knuckles pop loudly.

"Your lunch will be served at precisely eleven o'clock," Cutler declares to me, walking towards the entrance of my dressing room. "The priest from your wedding would also like a word with you afterwards."

I eat the steak willingly, while glaring at the priest, who is otherwise rather fond of rum. So far he has drunk three bottles. The expression I give him is of abhorrence, blaming him for the loss of Eddy. He sits to my right, whereas Cutler sits across from us.

Cutler makes the first attempt of conversation. "So, Father Vogan," he says, referring to the man in black robes with a white wig on, "what made you want to become a priest?"

"Oh you know," the priest sighed, rubbing the corners of his mouth with his fingers to remove the extra drops of rum. He then wipes his fingers on the napkin in front of him. "Just…curiosity and things…" he trails off into his own thoughts and I stare at Cutler, who gives me a slight nod.

"So Father…Vogan," I say. The man gazes up at me and I look at his brown eyes. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" He smiles a half smile, revealing some of his gold-capped teeth. I look down at his hand, which is partially underneath the table while resting on his thigh. It has few rings on it. My eyes are wide, but I try to conceal it from Cutler.

Obviously my step-father has no idea what's going on, but I have a pretty good idea. Jack is back.

"Just about some things," he says in a strong English accent, "May we talk in the library?"

I look at Cutler for confirmation, and he nods. After I stand up and walk towards the library with Jack, Cutler adds, "If I hear no words every two minutes, I will personally come in myself and rip out your throat Father." I just stare at the possessiveness of Beckett, while he smiles as if what he had said was completely normal.

As soon as we enter the library, I point my finger at Jack about to say something, but after he closes the door, he grabs my wrists, forces me up against a book case and crushes his lips against my own. He kisses me for a few seconds, while I stand with my eyes stapled open wide, not sure of what is happening.

After he pulls away, all my anger rushes back to me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I yell quietly, aware that Cutler is outside, listening closely to our conversation. He can probably hear my mumbling, but can't make out what I'm saying exactly. As long as he heard something, we're fine.

Jack instantly loses his English accent, "'M back Claire, cume on we can leave together." He takes a step closer to me and I put my hands on his chest and push him back. His white wig makes him irresistibly stupid.

"Mind you, I don't know if you've forgotten that I'm not different from any of the other girls you have slept with."

Jack frowns, and I avert my eyes. I don't want to talk to him, nor do I want to even acknowledge his existence at the moment.

"Claire, ye different from anyone I met!" he says.

"Sure I am."

"Please?"

"Please? What? You think that you can come here with sad eyes, kiss me and then say please, hoping that I'll go with you?" I scoff. He looks down with a hurt expression.

"Is there somethin' wrong wif th' way I love?"

"Something wrong?" I laugh, "Please, you've passed wrong five miles back."

"Claire-" Jack starts, but I wave him off with my hand.

"Actually, come to think of it, I think that what you did to me is actually better for myself. It taught me never to trust pricks like yourself!" I scream at him and storm out of the library, into Cutler's arms, which are wide open. He probably heard the whole thing, and knew I was going to come out crying.

"There, there," he says patting my head. Behind me, I hear Jack walk out of the room unnoticed. For if he was noticed, Cutler would probably kill him on the spot. Whatever. I could kill Jack myself if I had a sword.

The ball room, of course, is wonderfully decorated and full of lively folks who dance together in my fashionable designs. As soon as I enter, however, everyone stops dancing and looks at me. I look down in my blue rippled dress, which hangs to around my ankles. A few gasps escape the women's mouths.

Cutler holds my hand and makes an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he says, "I present to you, my beautiful, twenty-one year old daughter, Claire Skyy." Everyone starts to clap and then the classy music continues.

"Thank you, Father," I say to Cutler. He kisses my hair.

"You are very welcome." He leads me to a small table, where he pulls out a chair for me and I sit. Looking around, I notice a few men staring at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, then turn my head towards my father.

"Why can't I be left alone tonight, Father? I appreciate this very much…but after the priest…" I trail off, remembering how Jack kissed me. Why did he do that?

"You only turn twenty-one once, my dear." Cutler motions to a fellow in a black suit. He walks over to us and bows in front of me.

I force a smile and murmur out of the corner of my mouth, "you only turn every age once. May I retire to my bedroom?"

Cutler gestures for the man to sit down next to me, and I realize I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. This is going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**Lots of drama there :3 'specially in the library.**

**So why do you think Jack kissed Claire and then walked away so easily?**

**I sure as hell don't know even though I write the story. ;_; Leave me your comments down in the review box**

**(right down there vvvv)**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**It's really been awhile since I updated any of my stories.**

**So my excuses go as follows: Obsessing over Tom Hiddleston, Tons of homework/projects and tests, watching new movies, writers block, and doing some other things that people normally do.**

**And even with all this time the chapter is extremely short. I feel so proud.**

**Song Suggestions: Mad World- Gary Jules**

**Enjoyy**

**(And thanks to all who reviewed :D)**

* * *

The light is dark of course, that's what is expected of night. But the suspicious thought of Jack looming in the darkness keeps me up. What if he's watching me? I bat away the thought and roll over in the bed, fluffing the pillow.

I can't sleep. Ever since… Well, let's face it. I need someone to sleep next to. It seemed hard to break out of my habit of sleeping alone when I began to sleep next to Eddy, but it seems harder trying to get back into the old routine. So I haven't slept much. And when I do sleep, I have nightmares of Eddy dying and Jack kidnapping me again.

A small knock comes from my bedroom door. I swing my legs over the covers and walk towards the frame. My hand lies on the cold doorknob and I turn it slightly, opening it carefully.

"Jack," I breathe out in anger. Frustration rushes through my veins. He even has the nerve to come into my home-I have no idea how he made it past the guards- with his bandana and effects and everything. He smiles warmly, and steps inside. The pirates' eyes lay upon my empty bed.

"Ye answered th' door fast. Were ye not asleep?" He asks, strutting over to my messy bed.

"I don't know if you noticed but I don't sleep much anymore. Because of you," I spit out the last sentence and even though I only see Jack's back, I can tell he took offence in what I said.

His voice comes out barely a whisper, "'m sorry."

"You're not sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't keep fucking up."

Jack turns to face me. "It's not all about me, though, Claire," he says, walking over to where I stand. He stops a few inches from my nose. "'m not th' only one that keeps fuckin' up."

"Oh really? What did I do?" I challenge.

"Ye fuckin' dragged me into this mess! None of this would've happened if it weren't for," he pauses, "you."

"So now you're saying you wish you never met me?"

"That's exactly wut 'm sayin'!" Jack yells.

"Claire, what's with the yelling, dear?" I turn around. Cutler. Shit.

He rubs his eyes and then looks up and sees Jack. "You," he seethes.

Jack pushes me away from the door and takes out his sword. He points it at Cutler.

"Jack, don't you dare," I say.

"You know him?" Cutler asks me, peering over Jack's shoulder. I see him backing up in the door way.

Slowly, I start to inch closer and closer towards the sword threatening Beckett.

"Have you been bothering my daughter?"

"Have you been bothering my…" The pirate pauses, thinking out what to say. "My crew?" he asks, making no sense what so ever. He steps towards Cutler, earning him two steps back from my step-father. The sword shines in the candle-light protruding from the hall.

"Jack, calm down," I mumble, standing now by my side.

Jack doesn't listen to me and instead I see fury boil up inside of him. "You tried to kill me. You marked me. You forced me to kill Davy Jones with Will's hand."

I notice his accent now completely gone and lay my hand on his back. He shakes, and I remove my hand, realizing he doesn't want it. He continues with his rant.

"You took my love. You were about to wed her to someone else. And now, I want her back."

"Well, you cannot have. You will be arrested. Sorry," Cutler says with sarcasm on the last syllable.

In a matter of seconds, Jack raises his sword, about to pierce Cutler. With a moment of realization, I step in front of Jack; in front of the path of the blade out of pure instinct, hoping Jack would stop. But by the time I step in front of my step-father, it's too late for him to put the sword down.

The pirate lord swings the sword down with all his might. It connects with my chest and I gasp out in pain, sinking slowly to my knees. Jack brings his hands to his face as he stares at his sword, halfway in my chest.

The pain is unbearable, and to make things worse, Jack rips out the sword. I cry out in pain and fall backwards onto Cutler, who gathers me in his arms.

"Shhh," he says, stroking my hair, "You're going to be fine. You aren't going to die." The older man's voice cracks and I force a small smile as I feel the life being sucked out of me.

"We both know what happens now," I manage to whisper in small gasps. Jack kneels besides me and strokes his calloused thumb against my cheek.

"Yur not gonna die, Claire. Stay awake. I can get ye help."

"Shut up, Jack," I say, seeing a tear fall from his face. "You did this."

I feel death. It's not something to describe. It feels like nothing. But you just know when you feel it. My breathing stops and I start to close my eyes. Now I'm going to face the darkness. That darkness that Eddy described, but I'm not scared.

It's the last thought I have before I stop thinking. The last thought before I stop living.

**Don't be hating on me.**

**I had severe writers block and yeah...**

**So I have a really important question that you guys decide;**

**Should I stop the story here altogether?**

**or**

**Should I make like a Part two of the story so it's like: Davy Jones' Locker even though he's dead so it's like William Turner's Locker or whatever?**

**Lemme know if the review box down there vvvv**

**Once again sorry for the short chapter.**


	17. Part Two Chapter 16

**Okay guys- just in case there's any confusion, the Whirl Pool is located in the Bermuda Triangle and only people have seen death are allowed to like. Enter it. (harry potter idea woo)**

**It isn't revealed that Claire sees someone die before she is first sucked into the Whirl Pool, but who knows…it may just be revealed in the upcoming chapter. Eheheh.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I didn't really edit it- and no song suggestions on this chapter because I'm too lazy.**

* * *

Part Two

* * *

_Samantha walked huskily from out behind the curtain. She twirled in her dress. "How does it look?" she asked the girl zoning out in the waiting room. "Claire," Sam called._

_The gawky girl looked up and her eyes widened._

_"Sam," she said, pushing the glasses up farther onto the bridge of her nose. "Sam that is…" Claire stood up and walked over to her best friend. "WONDERFUL!" she yelled. The exclamation earned her a look from the posh cashier. Claire dismissed the look nonetheless and continued with her rant._

_"Jay will love it, maybe some makeup…you'll be the perfect prom date!" _

_Pre-prom," Sam reminded her. Claire rolled her eyes and dug around in her jeans for some money. _

_"How much?" the girl asked, pulling out her credit card, "Forty, fifty, one-hundred?"_

_"Uhh," Sam replied, looking at the dress for a price tag, "Ten."_

_"Ten dollars? Wow it's like Steven Singer," Claire said, showing Sam her ten dollar bill. "Won't even need Mother's credit card."_

_"Not ten dollars, Claire." _

_Claire glanced at the girl in front of her._

_"Ten hundred," Sam specified as Claire's jaw dropped._

_A sudden crash from a few feet away caused both of the girls to fall onto the ground in surprised. A man with a ski mask walked towards them swiftly. _

_"Remind me why we're the only people here?" Claire whispered to Sam, who was basically in hysterics. The robber looked at Claire, then her friend. _

_"Lookie here," he said in a deep Russian accent, "A girl in a dress. Something to expect considering it's a dress shop."_

_The posh cashier reached for the phone, but the robber stopped her. He pulled out a pistol and shot the woman's arm as she cried out in deep pain, crumbling behind the counter. _

_Sam only cried harder in total fear. The robber smiled and pointed the gun to Sam's head. Claire cowered against the floor. _

_"Any last words?" he asked the girl. _

_Claire took the moment, and kicked the man's ankle._

_"You BITCH!" he yelled, shooting Sam in the leg. She yelled loudly and looked down at her wounded leg._

_"Oh my goddd," she moaned, seeing Claire try to kick the robber down. "Claire go."_

_Claire glanced at her friend. "What?" she asked._

_"GO!" Sam yelled, and her eyes started to close. _

_"I am not leaving you here Samantha, he'll kill you!"_

_"JUST GO GODDAMNIT!" _

_Claire stood up, watching the blood seep out of the wound in Sam's thigh._

_"I-I'll get help," she said in distress. _

_"No-" Sam's eyes completely closed._

_"NO!" Claire screamed. The robber, meanwhile, stood up and was about to hit Claire in the back of her head when she ran. Ran as fast as she could to the police station._

_She slammed open the door and-_

I wake up. Wait, wake up? How can I wake up? You can't wait up after you died. Can you? Even if I did die, Eddy said there is just darkness. Well, right now I see flouresent lights shining down on me.

How can there be-

"Stable," someone says. I can hear? Am I imagining this? Am I dreaming? I thought I died…

"I-" I try to choke out, but I can't because my throat is parched. My vocal chords scratch together and the sound I make sounds more like a dying cat.

"Shh." A finger pushes down on my lips and I look up at Mr. Lark. Wait. Did he die too? Did we- wait. What the hell is going on? "You need water, don't you?" His voice is normal, as usual.

I use my hands to cup his face in my hands. He's real; my fingers don't go through him like they would if I was a ghost.

"Uhh," Mr. Lark backs away, and I notice a few machines towards the area where he nears. Machines? On my arm I see an IV. They don't have IVs in heaven, do they?

"Claire, breathe out gently," a nurse says from next to me, placing the end of a stethoscope near my heart area. I feel instant pain and try to lift my head, but the male nurse pushes it and holds it against the pillow.

Okay let's see- nurses, IVs, Mr. Lark. I'm in a hospital. Obviously. No other explanation. But how? How am I back to my era?

"Calm down, I know it hurts just try to breath out slowly," the nurse says. I breathe, and a stabbing pain comes from my lung. It's like heart burn, but in my lungs. "Your heart rate is back to normal. If you were brought here any later, you might have not survived."

A glass of water is forced at my lips and I swallow deeply. The burning sensation ceases to exist. I cough, but ignore the pain in my lungs and manage to say, "Who brought me here?"

"He says his name is Captain Jack Sparrow, but right now he is talking to the police about your condition."

Jack brought me here? After he almost killed me? What the hell is wrong with him? And Jack with the police? Nuh uh, those two people do not interact well.

"Nevertheless, at least you are better Claire," Mr. Lark says from his far away position. He shuffles forward. "You have been missing for eight months."

"So that means," I cough, "It is May or June?"

"Yes," the principal says, "So your senior year is almost over. You may graduate- seeing as you seem to know more than any typical graduate does."

"How do I know more if I haven't even been in senior year?"

"That's the thing. You are stronger in all your classes except physical education."

"I wonder why," I joke, causing Mr. Lark to smile.

"Anyway, with your expertise, if you are feeling better, you will be able to graduate by this Sunday."

"Well what's today?"

"Monday."

"So I have to wait a week?"

"A week in bed," the nurse butts in, bringing the glass of water to my lips again. "Drink," he orders. I sip a bit and watch Mr. Lark out of the corner of my eye.

So now I can graduate? I can graduate, and then go to college, and get married and then have kids and live happily ever- but where did Jack fit into that life?

He almost killed me, why should I care? "So what exactly happened to me?" I ask quietly. The nurse barely hears me, but speaks.

"A sword…or dagger, whatever you want to call it, pierced your heart. You should have died instantly…but for some reason you didn't. Call it a miracle. After you were rushed in here by that cos-playing pirate guy, you had a heart transplant."

"Who's heart do I currently possess?" I ask curiously.

"A cow's."

"A cow's?"

"Yes, a cow's."

Well God bless cows.

"Moo," I say, smiling at Mr. Lark.

"I was the first to hear, since I was listed on your emergency contact list," he explains.

"What about my parents?"

"Your parents died a few months ago in a car crash. Most folks call it…suicide."

I inhale sharply, but regret it and yelp in pain. The nurse peeks at the heart monitor then back at me. "You will feel some pain in your lungs for a bit." The nurse grabs a cracker from the side table and holds into to my mouth.

I grab it with my hand and chew absentmindedly, looking at my principal then at the nurse. They look at me with confused expressions. Were the expecting me to cry because my parents died? Ohh, hell no. I was not going to cry. If I were to cry because of their death, it would be tears of joy.

After a few moments my mind drifts to the amount of time I was gone. Technically, I'm now 21, but according to the time here, I'm still only 18. Well, there goes my plans of getting drunk. If I ever did get drunk.

"Claire," Mr. Lark interrupts my thoughts and I snap my eyes over to him, "I have adopted you into my home."

"Thank you but I'm sure I can find a place to stay," I assure him, remembering how Jack is basically rich off of treasures. There is no doubt that he won't allow me to use his treasures out of forgiveness. But then again, I would be using him. I shouldn't use him- that'd be wrong. I decide against it and in a few moments, I change my answer, "Actually, that would be swell." Mr. Lark smiles, and mumbles a goodbye, leaving the room.

"Claire, you will stay here for about," the nurse glares at his clipboard, "three days until you start to heal."

"Okay," I say, leaning back against the hospital pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay so before you review-**

**Yes you can get a cow's heart as weird as it sounds...my Spanish teacher's dad has one. That's mostly where I got the idea from :D**

**I didn't do the Will's Locker thing because I didn't really know how to do that or describe it. Or anything so I stuck to Jack being smart and clever enough to take Claire to a hospital in her time. **

**Now you may review :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for all the short chapters and long updates. **

**I have a splitting headache and it won't seem to go away- I missed 3 days of school because of it and now I have to go back and face all the missed homework.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have to write 3 pages a week in a spiral notebook for English and that basically sucks all my ideas out of my body, leaving writer's block for my fanfiction. (I'm also writing 4 other fanfictions- The spiderman one, Martyrs (sorry for the really really really long break) and a new Avengers one that I don't know if I'll release)**

**Anyway, I'll shut up with my excuses and let you enjoy the chapter.**

**No song suggestions because I can't find any to relate to the chapter. :D**

* * *

"No, Loki isn't evil, he's just misunderstood!" I yell at the TV screen, eating popcorn Mr. Lark stares at me intently. Wrapped around my body is a linen tan blanket.

I suddenly burst out in a bunch of giggles. "Glow stick of destiny," I repeat as Tony Stark had said moments earlier on the screen.

"You seem to enjoy the movie," Mr. Lark says. I peek at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it's my sixth time watching it. I saw the premiere. I'm kind of a superhero nerd." My eyes flash back to the screen almost immediately, taking in all the small details that I may have missed the first five times. Meanwhile, Mr. Lark doesn't take his eyes off of me.

After a few moments of complete silent, I part my lips. "Shouldn't you be principaling at your school?"

"I took today off to make sure you're comfortable at your new house."

"Well I sure as hell am." I smile and look at the screen. "God, I wish I had a system like Jarvis. I could be all like 'I-Phone 5? Not even close to Jarvis.'"

Mr. Lark chuckles. "Where'd you hear that sentence?"

"Google images," I smirk and pop another piece of popcorn in my mouth. The dark room enhances the color on the widescreen, making it look more realistic. If only I saw this is 3-D…

"The man who brought you here is going to court. The police say there is too much evidence. We're leaving to go in a few hours to tell your side of the story."

I drop the bag of popcorn and stare at the principal, while my hand finds the pause button on the remote and pushes it. Court? Me? Nuh uh. That is a time bomb waiting to explode. "Why didn't you tell me when we left the hospital?" I ask with wide eyes.

"I wanted to break it to you slowly."

"If that's what you call breaking it to me slowly, I'd want to know what breaking it to me fast is like," I mutter and stand up. The sharp pain in my chest returns but I try my best to conceal the pain as I walk out of the living room towards the bedroom that I inhabit.

I slam the door and sit on the bed, putting my head in my hands. No one heard my side of the story yet. But what will I tell the court? 'Oh he was just about to kill my father so I stepped in the way'? No, that would earn him some time in prison. Why don't I want him in prison, he came close to killing me. Is there any reason to want him out of prison? No. So why should I defend him?

I clear my throat as the judge asks me to tell my side of the story. I have rehearsed this many times and I'm going to get it right.

"Like I said before, your honor, me and my friend Jack were taking a walk through Atlantic City a few days ago. We walked into a sword shop, called Swords- Jack loves them, I'm sure even after the…accident…he still does. Anyway, he picked up a sword and started swinging it, while the store keeper watched.

"I watched him as well, but kept my distance so we would hit me. Sooner or later he placed the sword back on the shelf. Around that time, I noticed my earing was gone. So like any lady would do, I bent down to see if I could spot it.

"By then, Jack had already picked up another sword. Without realizing it, I walked closer to him until I happened to impale myself. Everything went black and I'm not quite sure what he saw. I didn't wake up until I was in the hospital. That is all, your honor."

The judge nods and we continue on our case. I'm surprised at how he believes my story. After a moment of silence I spare a glance towards the pirate, who meets my gaze and smiles with his eyes.

Mr. Lark holds my hand as we walk to Jo Jo's Pizzeria. Adults shoot us looks saying that practically say 'leave your affection for when you're behind curtains.' When they give me that look, I shake my head in defense but they just smile. The principal next to me seems to notice none of the attention we receive.

"What would you like?" Mr. Lark says as we enter the pizza parlor. The familiar aroma of fries enter my nose and I try to resist the urge to lean over to one of the customer's tables and pick a fry up then stick it in my mouth.

"Fries…" I mumble, "Fries and pizza."

Mr. Lark walks up to the register and orders a small cheese pizza and an extra-large fry while I try to contain my hunger. It's been so long since I've been back here, almost four years, and I am taking everything for granted, but honestly, I do not give one penny.

I make my way over to one of the small booths and slide into it. It gives me a clear view of the people passing by the store, and I pay extra attention to their clothes. Did I change the future in anyway with my designs from the 1700s? Possibly. My name is probably in the history books- meaning I will have to be extra careful with whom I tell my name to. Mr. Lark notices nothing different about me, so I guess that means I am okay for now.

I peer at the passers, while they try not to look back at me. They probably think me awkward for staring at them. Some wear shorts, some wear T-shirts with sandals. Others walk around in just their bikinis or swim trunks, carrying beach chairs or surf boards in their hands while they hustle to the beach. I guess school is over.

As I look closer I notice something odd. A certain pirate stands just across the street from the store. And he's looking straight at me.

* * *

**I have a burning question for all my reviewers. (By the way, thank you reviewers for reviewing, I love you T~T)**

**Do you want Will to come back? And if you do, do you want him to come back with his son and Elizabeth or not?**

**Just a side question if you want to answer more:**

**Do you want me to do more flashbacks on Claire's past and what makes her life the way her life is/was with her parents?**

**And if you don't want to answer those questions just a simple review is fine. (They feed the muse, honestly)**

**Thank you for reading~**


	19. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the long wait- but all this week I've been starting to write some of my own fiction horror stories, and watching Hannibal Lecter movies. **

**But since you've guys been so kind and patient with me, I've decided to release yet another chapter :D**

**Motivational Speech over.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: .1. Thanks for helping me get over my writer's block for this chapter.**

**Song suggestions: Learning to Fall- Boys Like Girls**

**Ps: This chapter is a bit dramatic so just a warning.**

* * *

Mr. Lark brings the food over to the booth while I continue staring at the pirate. Barbossa, that's his name right? Hector Barbossa? That guy that Jack and Will were afraid of?

"Claire, food," Mr. Lark says, shoving a piece of pizza towards me. Hector stares at me while I eat slowly, savoring the taste. Hospital food isn't all that satisfactory, and since I had been living off of fish and steak for a few years, this food is just amazing.

"Thanks," I mumble, with my mouth full of food. Mr. Lark groans and eats a piece of his own.

Once done the piece, I look outside. "I'll be right back," I say to the principal. He starts to get up but I motion with my hand for him to stay where he is. My eyes drift towards the door. I walk out of it and then towards Hector, who taps his foot on the ground as if to say 'any day now'.

"Where is Jack?" he asks automatically, straightening the PennState hoodie he wears. Weird, we're in New Jersey and yet he advertises Pennsylvania. Weird.

"Dude, it's like 90 degrees outside, why are you in a hoodie?" I ask, squinting under the light of the bright sun.

"Dude," he mocks, smirking when I frown, "why can't I do what I want? Where is Jack?"

"How should I know? At least I saved him from jail."

"Jail? Why?"

"Well he did try to kill me after all." I flip my hair behind me and look over my shoulder, seeing Mr. Lark strut towards us.

When he reaches us, Hector holds out his hand, "Philip Swift," he coos, "How nice to see ye again."

"Philip Lark," the principal corrects, "Have we met?"

"Did ye bump your head on the way over? I can see why ye are a priest."

"Who are you?"

"Hector Barbossa, so ye did hit ye head."

"What do you mean by 'on the way over'?"

I look between the two, then turn my heel and start to walk back towards Jo Jo's.

"Claire," Mr. Lark says, grabbing my wrist before I can get away. He pulls me to him then let's me go when I hit his chest. I blush but he doesn't notice. "Stay here with me," he says uncertainly.

"Sir, yes sir," I joke, trying to get Hector's mind off whoever Mr. Lark is supposed to be. Though I can't help but wonder who Philip Swift is. If Hector is right then that'd mean Mr. Lark is also a pirate? Why haven't I read about him? I guess he isn't that famous then.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Lark asks Hector. I look at the people starting to notice the tension in the air. I don't understand why'd there be any, but Mr. Lark seems to dislike Barbossa as much as I think Jack would.

"Ye really forgot, didn't ye?" Barbossa taps Mr. Lark on the head. "Stupid religious folk, I'll tell ya." The pirate glances towards me and I smile for a second before frowning once again.

Mr. Lark taps my shoulder, "You may go," he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you," I squeak, and run down the corner, wanting to get as far away from the near-future cat fight.

My trip is stopped short when I run into a wall and fall backwards onto my back, breathing in deeply from the pain it causes my cow heart. The wall moves towards me and offers me its hand. Wait, moves? I shake my head and blink my eyes to see that the wall is not a wall at all. In fact, it's-

"We are so sorry, Will just didn't know where he was going." I glare at the woman holding a child's hand to Will's right and furrow my brow. Is that his wife? Well, true, he does have one. But why did he come back?

I ignore the hand and brush off my sweatpants, then look at Will in the eyes. He looks back at me.

"Claire?" he asks uncertainly.

"No, it's Ronald McDonald," I roll my eyes.

"Who's tha-"

"Nevermind." Then I turn to face Will's 'wife'. She offers me her hand.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann, or well, Turner," she says, shaking my hand. Her hand itself is smooth and silky.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Claire, and who's this?" I look at the boy with long brown hair. He looks like his father.

"Will," Will says. I lean onto one knee.

"Will? Like you?"

The older Will nods, while the younger one smiles brightly. I stand back up and take a deep breath. It hurts, so I flinch a little.

"You okay?" Will asks. I nod at the other pirate, and look around at the shaded area.

"I'm going to go home," I mutter quietly and turn around to find Mr. Lark. I want to go home. But it seems Mr. Lark has already found me and he looks at Will with curious eyes.

"Who are you guys cosplaying as? More pirates? Well there's one right down the street if you want to meet him." Mr. Lark grabs my wrist and tries to tug me, but Will grabs my other hand. For a second they tug me back and forth before letting me go and I inhale deeply.

"Does she want to go with you?" Will asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Will, it's fine," I mutter, walking back towards Mr. Lark.

"Stupid men…" Will grumbles as I walk away. Mr. Lark hears it, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Pirates?" he murmurs over and over again as we near the house.

* * *

Jack looks quietly out the window of the apartment he managed to rent by spending some of the gold coins he found on his ship earlier. It offers him a view of the beach, and especially, a view of Claire's new house on the other side of his bedroom.

He looks out it now, noticing Claire grabbing someone's hand and dragging him inside the house. Who is that? Jack squints, but it isn't that easy to see a specific face when you're around six floors off the ground.

He brushes his black locks from his shoulders and places his hand over his eyes to shield the sun from interfering with his vision. Is that...Swift? No it can't be. Though, they both have the same ponytail and the same developing beard and mustache.

But what would Claire be doing with a bottom feeder with him? Could she have found interest in the Catholic?

Jack shakes his head and turns around to face the neatly folded bed. No, Claire has an interest in Jack, at least that's what he thought. He didn't just think it though, he knew it. He knew that Claire loves him but is too scared to spit out her pride and say it. Or is she really in love with someone else? She can't be.

Jack throws the pillows off the bed. They hit the other side of the wall with a light thump, only causing the captain more anger in his weakness. Claire loved him. She wouldn't love anyone else. She couldn't. Jack saved her life, she is in debt to him. But he also almost killed her as well.

His eyes fall upon Claire's glasses, which he had found a while ago and now rest nicely on his end table. She doesn't seem to complain about losing them. Besides, they make a nice keep sake. Jack smiles and grabs the glasses in his hands. Maybe he's the one falling in love instead of Claire.

Just maybe.

* * *

"Would you like to tell me who the hell those so called 'pirates' are?!" Mr. Lark yells once I lock the door tightly behind us.

"They're my friends!" I yell back, facing the principal.

"Oh, because everyone has pirates as best friends! And why do they think I'm some..Swift guy? My name is Philip Lark! Claire, explain yourself."

The walk had not gone well. Will caught up to us and argued with Mr. Lark over his behavior.

I sigh angrily and walk to face Mr. Lark. "Look. I have pirate friends, they're mistaking you for someone else, okay? What more do you want?"

"I want the truth!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I spit. Mr. Lark grabs my forearms and holds me in place.

"Tell me the truth Claire," he hisses through his teeth, "I don't want you getting into trouble again."

"Again?" I ask, confused.

"You were arrested with that Will guy before. And that guy you defended in court."

"How did you know? Are you stalking me?"

"Claire, I have a right to your files now that I'm your-"

"You're my what? And don't you dare say father. You're not even close."

"I wasn't going to-" Mr. Lark starts.

"Say father?" I finish for him. "Then what were you going to say? Guardian? Parent?"

"Claire," Mr. Lark loosens his arms and I break free only to have him trap me against the wall with his hands. He places them firmly on both sides of my body, which stands upright against the wallpaper. "Claire," he swallows slowly.

I stare at his green eyes, wide and alert. He starts to lean in towards my face and it reminds me all too much of Jack. For a second I see Jack's face spark across the principal's face and I can't help but kiss the adorable face that I've come to known so well. The crashing sounds surrounding the house are nothing but a small whimper.

* * *

Jack stares through the window, when his foot hits a twig. It snaps loudly. He ignores it and instead glares with extreme fury at the couple inside the house. So it is true then. Claire and Philip. He can't kill Philip though, he already killed Eddy. Jack kicks the side of the house in fury. They love each other. Claire never loved him. Which means he never loved her.

So why is he so angry?

* * *

**Once again sorry for the long wait (and any mistakes you find in this chapter- spelling wise) I kind of rushed because I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to upload it.**

**And sorry to my Martyrs followers that hasn't been updated in years (exaggerating there), I'll try to update that next, sorry!**

**Anyway- review and thanks for reading.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:**

**Do you want me to make a sequel to this story because this one is ending soon? The next one –if I do indeed make a sequel- would be about Claire's college life. (and don't worry, there's still a ton of pirate packed chapters in that story)**

**Do you have any requests on other movies/books you want me to make a fanfiction of? Send me a PM of the movie or book and I'll let you know if I've read it or seen it, or am willing to do a fanfiction of it**

** Regular Questions: **

**Where do you think Angelica is?**


	20. Chapter 19

**hiiii. Oh my goodd. It's been 5 days and this is the second longest Whirl Pool chapter in the history of Whirl Pool chapters- so far.**

**I figured you guys deserve a long chapter for being so patient.**

**So.**

**I had a four day weekend. and none of it at all was a weekend. I will also be busy next weekend so I might not update in a bit.**

**I talk way to much, don't you think? I need to stop so you can read the chapter...oh and Angelica's back. :D Did you forget about her? I didn't. c}:**

**Song Suggestions: None because I'm too fat to find any! :D**

**Enjoy (Important info at the bottom)!**

* * *

Angelica walks angrily along the shore. It was by sheer luck that she caught the ship sailing back to the Whirl Pool and managed to get on it just as it left Port Royal. Did Jack forget her? Did he still love that other girl? Claire is nothing special. She's just a stinky little…

Angelica grinds her teeth together and throws her heavy pistol onto the ground. She walks away without looking back at her belongings.

As soon as she reaches Jack's hotel she walks up to his room and knocks on his door. It is by sheer luck as well that she caught Jack renting a room. It's a wonder how he learned of a hotel room.

The door opens after a few solid minutes. Jack's voice is barely audible.

"Hello?" he mutters. Angelica pushes the door open with the tip of her boot and strides into the relatively clean room. Aside from Jack's essentials thrown over the bed and chairs, the place is neat and tidy.

The door closes with a thump behind them.

"What's wrong?" Angelica asks, not facing Jack.

"'M fine," Jack replies in a low tone.

Angelica turns around, "tell me."

"Claire."

"What about her?"

"Nothin'."

Angelica smiles. Good, Claire screwed something up and now that means Jack is hers. She pats Jack's back.

"She's always been trouble, Jack. Don't take it seriously," she coos into his ear. He looks at her with a blank expression.

Well, at least she got some response out of him.

* * *

I check Facebook while sliding on my shoes. Saturday. One day before my graduation. And tonight just has to be prom, which Mr. Lark says will be a good opportunity to meet people going to the same college as me. Speak of college, he took care of that as well; Ocean County College. What a great name for a college. It's more North, a good fifty miles northern of Atlantic City which is a mile North of where I currently am. At least it's not too far away from home.

As I scroll though my feed it seems that none of my old friends want to keep in touch. They instead ignore that I'm even alive. I can't really blame them. I probably wouldn't care what state I'm in if I were another person.

"It's time to go look at your campus." Philip's head pops in the door and I look at him. I'll never get used to calling him Philip even though he insists. Mr. Lark sounds more appropriate. Never Dad though.

"I'll be right there," I say, closing the laptop lid, and sliding my hair behind my ear. I take a few moments to brush out the wrinkles in my jacket before standing up and making my way over to Philip. We both walk quietly to his car. I walk around to the passenger side and sit inside. The door closes shut behind me.

Much to my surprise, the campus is already filled with tons of kids, trying to figure out where to go. As I look around, I see no dorms. Are there dorms?

I ask Philip. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Then where will I be staying?" I ask, getting out of the car and placing my feet on the asphalt. There are trees surrounding the whole area- and a ton of green grass around the buildings. Philip stands next to me and puts his arm on my shoulder. I glance up at him, seeing his dirty blonde ponytail flow neatly down his back. He smiles.

"You'll be stay at Garden State Apartments," he says, leading me towards the first building I see. I raise an eyebrow.

"An apartment?" I say with distaste.

"You'll be bunking with someone else, but I forget her name. I think it's Jessica. And I'm pretty sure she's graduating from your school." He winks at me.

"So I have to bunk with someone I may or may not have seen at our school? What if there's been ton of talk about me? That'd be awkward. I didn't even last a day there," I mutter.

Philip doesn't hear me, opens the glass door of the building, and nudges me inside.

I trip over my shoe lace but it's barely noticeable. I continue walking to a desk where I see a secretary. She smiles warmly at me, and I smile back.

"What's your name?" she asks politely.

"Claire…Skyy," I say quietly. The secretary searches through her list of names before arriving at the third S page. Her finger slides down the paper, and she taps it when she sees my name. Her glasses jiggle when she looks up at me. I wonder where my glasses ever went.

"Claire, staying with Jennifer at Garden State. Studying creative writing and psychology." I raise an eyebrow. Psychology? "Well," the woman says, "You may make your way to your apartment. I'm sure Jenny is still there for you to meet." She shoots her hand out. I notice a key entwined in it. When I hesitate, Philip takes it for me.

"Thank you, " he says to her and we walk back outside to the car.

"That's her name, Jennifer, now I remember," Philip reminds himself as he starts his sedan.

Mr. Lark opens the apartment door for me while I juggle a few boxes around in my arms. I can tell there's another person in the room by the gasp that escapes their throat.

"Mr. Lark, what a surprise?" the girl says. I roll my eyes from behind the boxes and put them down to my left on a table.

"You must be Jennifer," I say, forcing a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she nods towards me and then turns all of her attention towards the principal like the world depends on it. I place my hands on my hips and sigh, then I start unpacking one of my boxes.

Philip says that since I'm moving in Monday or Tuesday, getting some simple things already in the dorm will help me later with organizing so I don't have to do everything at once. I guess it's smart in a sense.

"So you're…supervising the dance tonight?" Jennifer asks. My hand falls on a tissue box, which I pick up. Then I straighten my back and walk into what looks like a bedroom. I place the tissue box on the end table. The room is small, but it's big enough for me. There is a small bed to the upper right corner, at the end is a bureau. Next to the end table-which lies left of the bed- is a desk, on which I'll place a laptop sooner or later I assume. A few feet at the end of the desk is a door that leads to a bathroom. The room is small but roomy at the same time.

Outside I hear a bit of shuffling feet. I glance over my shoulder to see the door open a crack, but I don't have a view of Jennifer or Philip.

What I do hear is Jennifer giggle and Philip's deep breath. I stop listening, proclaiming myself an eavesdropper and use the bathroom to buy myself some time before walking back out into the main room.

Philip is standing in my room when I come out, and the door is shut. I hear Jennifer moving around outside, and wonder what the principal wants. He looks at me, and half smiles. I smile back self-consciously.

"May I be of assistance?" I ask him, jutting out my hip and crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't know, may you?" he teases. His face turns serious and he gets on with his news, "We have to leave in two hours if we want to go to prom."

"I don't have anyone to go with," I sigh. Philip puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You can go with me," he says.

"You're supposed to be my dad…ew." I shake my head and he smiles before kissing my forehead. "Besides," I point out, "all the girls would be jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Me. I get to go with the hot principal, yay."

"Hot?"

"Have you seen the way girls look at you?" I take his hands off my shoulders. "I'm going to go look around campus. Adios pops." I walk out of the room and wave to Jennifer who looks at me with envy. Eh, not my problem.

* * *

"Where exactly 're we goin'?" Jack asks, trying to pry Angelica's dainty hands from his eyes. He walks forward slowly so he doesn't trip on anything.

"You'll see," Angelica replies, smiling with her eyes. She stops and removes her hand-made blindfold. Jack gasps instantly and stares at the ship in front of him.

"What be this blasted object?"

"It's a ship of this era, I bought it for you with some…treasure."

Jack hugs her tightly, and his rough cheek rubs up against Angelica's, she only smiles. It's not much longer before Claire will be gone for good and Jack will forget about her. Then she can travel back to the eighteenth century with Jack and they'll live happily ever after finding treasure that has yet to be discovered.

Jack pulls away after a few moments and steps off the wobbly deck they are on. He places a foot onto the boat and steps onto it fully. "Wut type is it?"

"It's called a cruiser," Angelica says, stepping on next to Jack. He smiles with delight, as he walks around.

"Yur gon' have to teach me how to use it," he admits.

"We have a lot of time for that." She follows Jack inside to the small little cabin. There, she whips him around and kisses him softly, waiting for his reaction.

And to her very surprise, and delight, he kisses her back.

She pulls away at last and looks at the pirate's clothes. "Come on, we're going to a party," she says quietly, and drags him off the boat.

* * *

I practically skip around the town, exploring each and every inch. There is no reason for me to be happy, and a shit ton of reasons for me to be depressed, so I have no idea why I'm so jovial. But it doesn't change my attitude nonetheless as I skip my way back to the parking lot to Philip, who leans against his car door.

"What took you so long?" He says, smiling his cheeky grin.

"Skipping, instead of running," I say through gasps of air. I walk to the passenger seat and buckle up while Philip starts the engine.

We drive home listening to a variety of music while I sing along.

Prom. Prom. Proommm. Why is there to be nervous about? Not having a date? Riding with the principal? Suddenly appearing after missing for an entire school year? Notice how I'm only listing part of the reasons why I want to skip this event. It is boring, annoying, stupid, and I don't even know how to dance. The dress I wear is ugly, and I wish I were wearing something more me.

Well actually, a turquoise ruffled dress that goes down to mid-calf may not be ugly to some popular girls. And the curls in my now blonde hair may be considered beautiful to someone with a sense of style, but what I really want to wear is a simple black and violet striped dress with my hair straight down, and maybe add those glasses that I lost.

Philip knocks at the bathroom door and I snap back to reality.

"Almost done?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," I call to him.

"You don't sound excited."

I open the door and stare at him. "Because I'm not. I look so weird."

"You look beautiful," he says, grabbing my wrist. "Now let's go before we're late. I'm chaperoning and I have to be there."

"Chaperoning for what? It's just a dance," I remark.

"You're just disappointed to have your dad drive you to prom, aren't you?"

I ignore him.

We walk outside to the car which we both get in. I've been in this car so many times today just the color of it annoys me.

"Yeah, that same dad who everyone has a crush on, and that same dad who kissed me."

"All dad's kiss their daughters, Claire."

"Yeah but you kissed me kissed me."

"What like this?" he leans over from the driver's seat and kisses me fully on the lips. I push away.

"Yes like that. Dads kiss their daughters on the cheek or forehead, not passionately and on the lips."

The car starts.

"I guess I'm not really your dad then." Philip shrugs and backs out of the driveway.

"I guess so." This is going to be so awkard.

We sit in silence until we enter the high school parking lot. I stand out of the car in my dress and flatten it a bit. Then I look around at the couples entering the gym. I've seen some of them my first and only day at the school, but the majority of the students are unfamiliar.

Philip grabs my hand and pulls me forward. I stumble but regain my balance and walk towards the double glass doors with him.

Loud music fills my ears and I try my best to not run back outside. Philip has no reaction and leads me to the desk, where he hands them my ticket and walks with me to the gym.

As soon as I enter the actual gym, everyone looks back at me. I blush furiously with wide eyes while the man next to me fixes his tie.

"Have fun," he whispers to me, and walks off to a corner to help himself to some punch.

"Okay," I say quietly. After a few moments, everyone goes back to dancing to the loud song. I make my way over to a table and sit down. I guess I'll just be that girl in the corner that looks like a loner.

But God seems to have other plans. Someone walks up to me and sits down.

"Halt?" I choke out; surprised I still remember his name.

"You've been gone all year, was the first day that bad?" he questions. A girl sits next to us. I guess he already has a date.

I lean onto my hand. "Yeah I guess so," I say, remembering the past events. It's weird to think about what Cutler is doing now, though he's dead technically.

"Ah, well, welcome back. It's your last day at this school. Say, what college are you going to?"

My eyes peek up at Halt, noticing he grew his hair out long to his eyebrows.

"Ocean County," I murmur, and twiddle with a lock of my hair.

"No luck there, I'm going to PennState. It's supposed to be great."

"Yeah I hear."

"Well, me and Ashley are just going to leave you alone. See you at graduation, Claire," Halt waves at me as he walks back to the dance floor with his date. At least he's happy.

* * *

Jack tries on the suit. "No," he shakes his head at Angelica, "No, me hair and hat don' match wif any of th' suits. Wut 're they for anyway?"

"I like this one." The lady pirate ignores his review on the tuxedo altogether. "I think we'll buy it." She snaps her fingers. "Isaac we'll buy this one," she beams. The cashier smiles.

"If you could just go get changed again, sir, right in there, yes there, thanks," he says in his high pitched voice.

A few minutes later Jack glides out of the dressing rooms and stands next to Angelica, eyeing the gold in her hands.

"Ye think they'll accept that?" he asks.

"It's worth more than whatever kind of paper they use."

The familiar sound of a receipt being rung up rings in Angelica's ears.

"That'll be five thousand dollars please," Isaac says, holding out his hand, expecting to see some credit card. Instead, Angelica places 5 gold coins.

"If you don't think they're real check with the pawn shop," she winks at Isaac and grabs the bag with her dress and Jack's suit. Isaac looks at the money in his smooth hands.

"Would you like your change?" he calls to the pirates as they walk out the store.

"No thanks!" Angelica sounds back, once out of the store.

"Ye didn't have to give him that much," Jack complains, walking down the side walk. He peers over at Angelica who holds both of their formal clothes.

Angelica sighs, "We have thousands on The _Pearl, _no reason to get worried." She continues walking in the general direction of the cruiser she bought for Jack. Like a puppy, Jack follows.

"Why do we need these suits again?" he asks once on the boat.

The female pirate shrugs. "You'll see," she says in a mysterious tone.

Time to ruin little Claire's love for Jack. For good.

* * *

**K, well now that that's over, I can get on with the news. Okay so basically-**

**I may be making a Facebook page for my Fanfiction news depending on if people want me to. Soo, tell me in the review box if you want me to make a Facebook page (Or Twitter- or any other suggestions)**

**That's all, have a nice day. :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait. My excuses are probably the same except two new ones…**

**Batman and Heath Ledger. **

**It seems that every time I update I have a new craze over some guy…but Christian Bale- sex on legs. And Heath Ledger- sex that was on legs. **

**K, well I digress so easily. So before I digress too much, I'll let you read.**

**(Oh and b t dubs, in the beginning, Claire mentions some movies and stuff that hasn't come out yet. But remember, this takes place in the summer of 2013, so the movies would have come out by then.)**

* * *

_Claire sat quietly in her chair. The jury was still deciding whether she was guilty on killing her best friend. She found it funny how all the evidence led to her. Her fingerprints on the gun that the robber left behind. It was just all to funny, but now it was getting serious._

_Everyone quieted as the judge read the results. Not that everyone was already quiet, the only few that were chattering were completely silent._

_The judge parted her lips and spoke, "Claire Skyy is guilty on behalf of the court. She is sentenced to two years in juvenile prison." The judge banged her gavel onto the sound block as Claire opened her mouth in disbelief._

_She looked to the left at her lawyer, who was in equal shock. Someone handcuffed her.  
She was still in disbelief, only 16._

_That was part of the reason her family hated her, though she was completely innocent. The other reason being they had to fish her out of jail after one year, causing them to lose a lot of money. So they moved to New Jersey._

_But ever since she was bailed out, things had changed with her family. They didn't trust her. They wouldn't even speak to her._

_After a month of being back, they decided to stop the silent treatment, and conversed with her, by not in a friendly way._

_First of all, her parents ordered her around in thinking that it would teach her a lesson. But she didn't need to learn one. She didn't do anything wrong. _

_Serena, on the other hand, tried to forgive her. But after having to sell her most prized items so they could stay in their house for the amount of time it would take to find a new one. She started to despise Claire._

_School wasn't easy either. Her old friends scared easily of her. But you can't blame them, who would want to be friends with a so-called murderer? No one._

_So Claire spent school days alone without Sam._

Jack looked at the suit, "'Re ye sure this is th' right thing to wear?" he question Angelica, who stands in front of him, wearing a white rippled, but otherwise plain, dress.

They're on the boat, in the middle of the night, just…standing there.

"Of course, now here, just kneel down and hold out the ring," she instructs, handing Jack a ring. She motions for the photographer to get closer.

He obeys, and angles the camera precisely.

Jack kneels on one knee and holds out the ring. How stupid he must look to anyone who randomly passes by.

"One…two…three," Angelica says, and tries to put on her best 'I never saw that coming!' face she could find.

A bright flash blinds her for a second, and she blinks.

"Now all I need you to do is print that out and have a card ready by seven tomorrow morning, okay that's all." She waves off the photographer and takes the ring from Jack, slipping it onto her finger.

"And now that that's taken care of, I'll be at our hotel room," she tells Jack, and walks off the boat, still in the dress.

* * *

The soft knocking at the door demands me to wake up. So I listen to its instructions and open my eyes. The sun comes in from the east side of the room, I shield my eyes as I allow my pupils to dilate to the correct circumference.

The knock comes again.

"What?" I moan, "Phil, if that's you, you better have a good reason. Like finally getting Final Destination 5 for me to watch."

"Darling, if I got Final Destination 5, I'd be watching it without you. Besides, you have to see it in order to understand," comes Mr. Lark's groggy voice.

I groan again, "Fine then. Did you get The Dark Knight Rises?" I try again.

"Nope," he answers from outside the door.

"Iron Man 3?"

"Nope."

"The Last Exorcism?"

"Nope. Isn't that a little violent?"

I ignore his comment and try one last time, "The complete set of Sherlock, series one, two and three?"

"No, Claire."

"Then why are you bothering me?" I sit up on my bed.

The door creaks open, "You have mail," he smiles, and throws a small white envelope onto the bed.

I stare at it, bewildered, as the door shuts again. I prod it with my fore finger, making sure it's safe, before taking it in my hands and flipping it over. Why would anyone send me mail? I have no one left that even one, knows where I live or two, would care to send me one.

So carefully as ever, in case it's some blackmail, I peel off the front. Then, I reach inside the envelope and look at the card. I come face to face with the back of it. Plain, with a little heart on the back. What?

Quickly, I flip it over.

My heart sinks.

Engaged?

What?

I feel a sudden chill over my body and freeze up like an icicle. The card drops out of my hands and hits the floor.

Why?

On the floor, the card, with a picture of Jack proposing to Angelica, stares up at me and mocks my every though of finally working things out and having a normal relationship with Jack.

It mocks me.

A cold tear falls down my cheek, I bat the others away with my eyelashes, while staring at nothing. My hands stay in the same position as they were when I was first holding the card. Why would he? Why? I breathe in deeply, but feel an aching pain from my heart and breathe out.

He-

Philip enters the room. He sees me, and talks to me, but I see and hear nothing. I'm there, but I'm not. I'm in my head, rewinding every one of my memories with Jack in it.

Why?

Why would he even think?

Philip grabs my arm. I don't move- I don't even look at his hand on my arm, just stare at the blank wall in front of me.

Everything shatters around me in a metaphorical matter. More tears fall down my face, but my face doesn't turn red. I reveal no emotion.

I could be crying tears of joy, if anything.

But before I have any time to continue crying, the front door swings open.

Philip grabs a bat, ready to kill whoever broke in, while I star off into space.

Why would he?

How could he?

Doesn't he know I love him?

Well obviously he doesn't love me, so why should I be sad over it?

I don't know, why am I sad over it?

Someone kneels in front of me, and says something, but I ignore it, even though the human in front of me is the one that caused this pain.

* * *

**Kay, well. Time to watch Final Destination.**

**Hope you enjoyed that little mini chapter. **

**Who broke into the house?**

**And why did that someone break into the house?**

**Review if you liked, please :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**I have a feeling this is going to be medium in length. This is the last chapter, yeah. Sorry. But there's going to be more**

**I'm continuing Claire's journey through college! And don't worry, there's a ton of new troubles and challengers for Jack and her to face there as well. And not just drama actual problems.**

**I made a Facebook page~  
pages/Katurzs-Fanfiction/109643449224613?skip_nax_wizard=true**

**I wish I could make that link, tinier, I really do. But anyways the facebook page is so you can see when I'm updating and maybe some sneak peeks and pictures of things in my story and other stories.**

**Excuses: I have been rewatching the entire Walking Dead and Torchwood series as well as as the Harry Potter movies. My computer also broke so I didn't get it back until recently.**

**So. Anyway- on with the story.**

_Delilah looked at Claire with hurt eyes._

"_I'm sorry Delilah, I wish I could, but I can't," Claire admits. _

_Delilah whips her raven hair behind her head and sighs. "Well if you were a real friend, I'm sure you would," she mumbles._

"_I'm not going to fucking rob your parent's house for their money just for you to support yourself!" _

"_You didn't seem to have any trouble murdering your best friend." _

"_I didn't fucking murder her Delilah, I told you it was a robber. Okay? Why don't you believe me? You were friends with us, you know I wouldn't do it, or even think about it." Claire scoffs and walks off into the opposite direction, wiping furiously at her eyes, which were now overflowing with tears._

* * *

I stare at Jack. He stares at me. Mr. Lark stands in the corner of my room, and makes no attempt to say anything. The pirate kneels in front of me, and searches my eyes, like he'll find any answer to why I won't talk.

Well isn't it obvious? It's not rocket science, and considering that he ran here at the exact moment that I opened the card implies that he knows why I'm shattering internally.

But of course, he just stares. And I stare back with cold, bitter, eyes. I make no attempt and conversation.

For a while, no one talks, until Philip interrupts the mental fight going on between Jack and I.

"Claire, we have to get ready for graduation. I know it starts at eight, but you need a dress and everything." He says, glancing at his watch.

I don't so much as move my eyes from Jack's at the sentence, and almost ignore it completely, but I don't want to come off as rude, so I grunt in response.

Philip takes that as an okay, and walks out of the room. Just what I needed; to be alone with a pirate that I fucking hate with all my heart.

As soon as Philip leaves, Jack places a hand on my knee. I glare at it with fury, and he takes it off. Good to know he senses my anger.

"Claire," he mutters, then clears his throat, "Claire talk."

I ignore him.

"Claire, please."

Ignored again.

"Claire I need ya to talk. Please."

"What the hell do you want?" I snap.

Jack seems taken aback by my remark, and stands up. But just as I think he's going to finally go away, he sits next to me.

"I know this ain't what ya wanna hear, but I think it's th' only thing ta do," he starts. I continue staring at my feet. "I think we need some time apart ta figure things out befor' they get worse. So 'm goin' back to my time wif Angelica for a few weeks an' then I'll see how things turn out." Jack leaves the room quietly and Philip renters.

"More pirates?" he mutters under his breath. When I nod, he only blows up in my face. "Claire, what the hell is with all these men? I mean, can't you just choose one? Me or that guy that just came in? Who the fuck is he anyway and how the hell do you know him?"

"Philip, it's complicated, we need to get ready for the ceremony."

"No Claire, you're not letting it go this time. You're telling me what is with these pirates everywhere!"

"Philip please just let it go, it's nothing."

"You know, sometimes you're just a little smart ass." And he leaves the room. After a few moments, I hear the front door shut, and expect he left the house.

I lay my hands in my lap and glance around the room, before falling back onto the bed and taking a small nap.

When I reawaken, I find myself still alone in the house. Taking a quick glance at the clock, I curse under my breath. Four-thirty. Four-thirty, mean the graduation ceremony started at three and I basically missed it. Philip probably got the diploma for me, so I brush it off and start packing the remainders of my clothes into little suitcases for college. I guess I'll leave tonight since no one is here to stop me.

As I finish packing, I walk into the kitchen and shove a banana into my mouth, and then sit down on a chair. So, Jack's gone, I have no idea where the hell Will is, nor Philip. I am once again completely alone. Like always. Once at college, I'll have Jennifer. But then again, she'll just obsess about Philip.

I end up taking the bus, seeing as Philip took his car somewhere and I still didn't have my driver's license. On the bus, I read Harry Potter, probably the first time I've read a good book in a while. I continue reading for most of the time, only stopping when a thin red-head girl sits next to me.

"Wuchya reading?" she asks, peering over onto my lap, trying to sneak a peek at some of the words.

I close the book solemnly and shrug. "Harry Potter."

"Those books are so long, I never understand how anyone finishes them."

"I'm only on page two-hundred out of five-hundred and sixty-something."

"Oh well, that's great," she offers her hand, "I'm Autumn."

"Claire," I say, shaking her hand.

"Where ya going Claire?"

"Oh you know, college." I look out the window to find the sky becoming dark under the blanket of gray clouds.

"Me too," Autumn says, "The graduation ceremony for my school just ended, and I want to get away from my family as soon as possible. I'm going to New York State, you?"

"Ocean County," I say gloomily.

"Heather's going there! So is Tom and my friend Jack! Oh, you have to tell them I said hi!" she exclaims.

I sink in the bus chair at the name Jack as the bus once again stops and more passengers board. By now, the automobile is full. Just a few more miles and then I'll be at the college.

The rest of the ride is filled with small talk until I finally get off.

"Bye," I call to Autumn as I exit the bus and look at the parking lot of Oceans County. It has now began to rain, and I shove one hand into my pocket and pull my suitcase alongside me. I make my way across the street towards my hotel room.

When I open it, I almost gag. Jennifer lies on the couch with a boy, making-out. I ignore them, as they ignore me, and instead walk to my room. I place my clothes into my drawer and start rearranging everything to make it more home-y.

After finishing, I fall onto my bed and look up at the popcorn-ceiling.

* * *

Jack boards his regular ship, and stares at Angelica.

"We're going now?" she asks. Jack nods, and catches Elizabeth's eye, as she fixes Will Junior's shirt. Will, the father, looks over at the horizon, making sure there's no fishing boats or anything they might disturb.

Jack quietly walks into his quarters and sits on the bed. Did he really need to leave Claire? He doesn't think so, he'll probably go to Port Royal, say hello, rob some people, spend a few nights in Tortuga, and then go back to Claire. In the New World, there seems like there's much more to do, and he didn't really want to do anything without Claire.

So he only wants to spend a few days away, convince Angelica to stay in the old-time, and go back maybe with Will and his family.

But time has been distorted with the Whirl Pool. You could go for a few days, and come back a few years later. Is that a risk he's willing to make with Claire? She'll wait for him, he knows.

Mustering up his courage, he walks back on deck and takes ahold of his wheel. He looks out to the sunset.

"Now bring me that horizon."

And they're off.

* * *

**That was actually shorter than expected. I was going to put the graduation in there, but I'm too lazy. I was also going to have Will's family get into a car crash, but once again I'm still lazy.**

**Reviews are still great~ Lemme know if you want me to create the sequel. **

**And for my Martyr's followers, I'm updating that real soon, so no worries.**


	23. Sequel

Well guys, the new sequel is out for Whirl Pool- Fast I know right?

So check out my profile and have fun reading!


End file.
